Winter Is Coming
by Bullman
Summary: Clarke vit dans une petite ville américaine, aux abords d'une forêt. Son enfance a été marquée par l'irruption d'une meute de loups qui l'a attaquée. Une louve l'a sauvée et depuis, un lien étrange s'est établi entre elles deux. Ombre à la fois protectrice et inquiétante, la louve rôde autour de la maison isolée. CLEXA
1. Ses Yeux

**Chapitre 1 : Ses yeux**

Bonjour/Bonsoir,

C'est la première fanfiction que j'écris (soyer indulgent s'il vous plaît ;))c'est une histoire sur le couple Lexa et Clarke (Clexa).

N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer vos avis (bons ou mauvais, il faut de tout pour s'améliorer ^^), conseils et me faire savoir si vous voulez que je poste la suite.

Il se peut qu'il y ai des fautes d'orthographes et/ou d'inattention je m'en excuse donc si vous en voyez !

L'histoire et les personnages de The 100 ne m'appartiennent pas. Je me suis également inspirée du livre **«** **Frisson** **»** de Maggie Stiefvater.

enjoy :3

 **Clarke :**

Je me souviens être étendue dans la neige, petite tache de chaleur rouge se refroidissant peu à peu, entourée de loups qui se bousculaient pour me lécher, me mordiller, me harceler. Leurs corps serrés les uns contre les autres m'encerclaient, interceptant le peu de chaleur que le soleil avait à offrir. La fourrure de leur cou scintillait de glaçons, leurs souffles traçaient des formes opaques qui flottaient dans l'ai alentour. L'odeur musquée de leur poil me rappelait celles, agréables mais terrifiantes, de chien mouillé et de feuilles brûlées dans le jardin. Leurs langues râpeuses m'écorchaient la peau, leurs crocs indifférents déchiraient mes manches, s'accrochaient à mes cheveux, se pressaient contres mes clavicules, contre le pouls battant à mon cou.

J'aurais pu crier, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. J'aurais pu me débattre, lutter, mais non. Allongée là, je me suis abandonnée en regardant au-dessus de ma tête le ciel blanc d'hiver virer au gris.

L'une d'eux a enfoncé son museau dans le creux de ma main, puis l'a frotté contre ma joue. Une ombre s'est projetée sur mon visage. Et, tandis que les autres me poussaient de toute parts, elle a plongé ses yeux dans les miens.

J'ai soutenu son regard aussi longtemps que je l'ai pu. Vus de près ses iris verts étaient pailletés de toutes la gamme de nuances qui vont du Jade à l'opaline. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se détourne, et elle ne l'a pas fait. Je voulais tendre la main pour agripper la fourrure de son collier, mais mes bras restaient gelés, recroquevillés contre ma poitrine. Je ne me souvenais plus ce que c'était que d'avoir chaud.

Puis elle s'est éclipsée. Elle parti, les autres ont refermé le cercle, plus près, trop près, étouffants. J'ai senti que quelque chose palpiter dans mon de soleil. Plus de lumière. J'allais mourir. J'avais oublié à quoi ressemblait le ciel.

Mais je ne suis pas morte. Je me suis égarée longuement dans un océan de glace, avant de renaître dans un monde de chaleur.

Je me souviens de ceci : ses yeux verts. Que je croyais ne plus jamais revoir.

 **Lexa :**

Ils arrachèrent la fillette du pneu accroché à l'arbre du jardin où elle se balançait et la traînèrent dans les bois. Son corps traça un léger sillon dans la neige, de son monde jusqu'au mien. Je les vis faire. Je ne fis rien pour les arrêter.

Cela avait été l'hiver le plus long et le plus froid de ma vie. Jour après jour luisait un soleil pâle impuissant. Et la faim – une faim qui vous brûlait et vous rongeait, tel un maître insatiable. Rien ne bougeait ce mois-là, le paysage restait figé, comme un diorama incolore et sans vie. Depuis que l'un de nous avait été abattu d'un coup de fusil alors qu'il fouillait dans les poubelles derrière une maison, le reste de la meute ne quittait plus les bois, où nous dépérissions lentement de faim, à attendre le retour de la chaleur et de nos corps d'antan. Jusqu'au moment où ils découvrirent la petite fille. Où ils l'attaquèrent.

Tapis autour d'elle, grognant, jappant et claquant de mâchoires, ils se disputaient qui serait le premier à déchiqueter leur proie.

Je vis toute la scène. Je vis leurs flancs parcourus de frissons affamés. Je les vis traîner le corps de l'enfant de côté et d'autre en balayant la neige, découvrant la terre nue au-dessous. Je vis leurs truffes maculées de rouge. Et je n'y mis toujours pas fin.

J'étais haut placé dans la hiérarchie de la meute – Gustus et Titus s'en étaient assurés – j'aurais donc pu m'interposer immédiatement, mais je restai en arrière, frissonnant de froid, les pattes enfoncées dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles. De la fillette me parvenaient de effluves de chaud, de vivant, et par-dessus tout _d'humain._ Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez elle ? Pourquoi ne se débattait-elle pas, si elle était vivante ?

Je sentais l'odeur de son sang, une odeur chaude et vive dans ce monde glacé et mort, et je vis Quint frémir convulsivement en lacérant ses vêtements. Mon estomac se contracta douloureusement – je n'avais pas mangé depuis si longtemps ! Je voulais me frayer un passage entre les loups pour rejoindre Quint. Je voulais feindre d'ignorer l'humanité de l'enfant, faire la sourde oreille à ses gémissements étouffés. Elle semblait si menue face à notre sauvagerie, à la meute qui se pressait de toutes parts, la pressait d'échanger sa vie contre la nôtre.

Un grondement découvrit mes crocs et je m'avançai. Quint grogna en retour, mais, malgré mon jeune âge et mon corps amaigri, ma stature lui en imposait. Gustus lança un aboiement menaçant pour me soutenir.

J'étais tout près d'elle à présent. Elle gisait , face à l'immensité du ciel qu'elle fixait d'un air détaché, morte, peut-être. J'enfonçai ma truffe dans la paume de sa main ; elle fleurait bon le sucre, le beurre et le sel, me renvoyant à une autre existence.

Puis je vis ses yeux.

Éveillés. Vivants.

Elle les plongea au fond des miens et me dévisagea avec une atroce franchise.

Je reculai, frissonnant encore – mais, cette fois, ce n'était pas la colère qui ébranlait ma carcasse.

Ses yeux dans mes miens. Son sang sur mon museau. Je me sentais écartelée, au-dessus comme au-dehors.

Sa vie.

Ma vie.

La meute, méfiante, me céda la place. Ils grognèrent contre moi, qui n'étais plus des leurs, et retroussèrent leurs babines en direction de leur proie. Je songeai que c'était la plus belle des enfants, un tout petit ange ensanglanté dans la neige, et qu'ils allaient la détruire.

Je le vis. Je la vis, elle, comme je n'avais encore jamais rien vu.

Et j'y mis fin.

Verdict, la suite ?


	2. A portée de main

Bonjour/ Bonsoir me revoilà avec la suite de ma fanfiction. Je remercie les personnes qui m'ont laissé un commentaire au dernier chapitre ça fait plaisir.

L'univers des 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je pense que je vais publier les chapitres le Mercredi et les samedis ou dimanches

 _(réponses aux commentaires en fin de chapitre)_

Sur ce bon chapitre !

Chapitre 2 : À portée de main

 _Clarke :_

je l'ai revu par la suite, toujours par grand froid. Elle se tenait dans notre jardin de derrière, à l'orée du bois, et ses yeux verts restaient constamment fixés sur moi quand je venais remplir la mangeoire pour les oiseaux ou sortir les poubelles, mais jamais elle ne s'est approchée. Lorsque le jour baissait – durant ces crépuscules sans fin des longs hivers du Minnesota –, je m'accrochais au pneu gelé jusqu'à ce que je sente son regard. Plus tard, devenue trop grande pour la balançoire, je quittais la véranda et j'avançais tout doucement de quelques pas, la main tendue, paume tournée vers le ciel, les yeux baissés. Aucunes menace. Je m'efforçais de parler son langage.

Mais quel que soit le temps passé à l'attendre, quoi que je puisse tenter pour la rejoindre, elle se fondait toujours dans les fourrés avant que j'aie pu franchir la distance qui nous séparait.

Jamais je n'ai eu peur d'elle. Elle était bien assez grande pour m'arracher à ma balançoire, bien assez forte pour me jeter à terre et me traîner jusque dans la forêt, mais sa férocité ne se reflétait en rien dans son regard. Je me remémorais ses yeux, toute leurs gamme de nuances de verts, et je ne pouvais pas la craindre. Je savais qu'elle ne me ferait aucun je voulais qu'elle sache que je n'étais pas pour elle un danger.

J'attendais. J'attendais encore. Elle aussi attendait, même si j'ignorais quoi. J'avais l'impression d'être la seule à essayer d'établir le contact.

Mais elle revenait toujours. Me regarder la regarder. Jamais plus près, mais jamais plus loin non plus.

C'est ainsi que la scène s'est répétée fidèlement, pendant sept ans : la présence des loups me hantait tout l'hiver, leur absence encore davantage tout l'été. Je ne m'interrogeais pas sur cette alternance. Je les croyais des loups. Seulement des loups.

 _Lexa:_

Le jour où j'ai faillis parler à Clarke fut le plus chaud de ma vie. Même dans la librairie, malgré l'air conditionné, des vagues brûlantes contournaient la porte et déferlaient par les larges baies vitrées. Affalée sur mon tabouret derrière le comptoir, baignant dans les rayons du soleil, j'absorbais l'été par tous mes pores comme pour en stocker jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Les heures s'écoulaient avec lenteur, la lumière de l'après-midi décolorait les couvertures des livres sur les rayonnages, les transformaient en pâles fantômes dorés, chauffait l'encre et le papier à faire flotter dans l'air l'odeur des mots non lus.

C'était cela que j'aimais vraiment, lorsque j'étais humaine.

Je lisais, quand la porte s'ouvrit en tintant, sur une bouffée suffocante et un groupe de jeune filles. Elles riaient trop bruyamment pour avoir besoin de mes services. Je me replongeai dans ma lecture, les laissant parcourir les rayons en s'envoyant des coups de coude et en jacassant à propos de tout, sauf de livres.

Je ne leur aurais probablement pas prêtée plus d'attention si, à la périphérie de mon champ de vision, l'une n'avait pas balayé en arrière ses cheveux dorés pour les ramasser en une longue queue-de-cheval. Geste en lui-même anodin, mais dont émana un souffle que je reconnus immédiatement.

C'était elle. Ce ne pouvait être qu'elle.

Je relevai vivement mon livre devant mon visage, puis risquai un œil. Les deux autres bavardaient toujours et gesticulaient en se montant du doigt l'oiseau de papier que j'avais accroché au-dessus de rayon enfants. Elle, pourtant, se taisait, un peu à l'écart, parcourant du regard les titres alentour, sondant les rayonnages en quête de possibles évasions. J'entrevis alors son visage et reconnus dan son expression quelque chose de la mienne.

J'avais échafaudé en pensée mille versions différentes de cette scène, mais maintenant le moment venu, je ne savais que faire.

Elle paraissait si réelle, ici. C'était différent lorsqu'elle était dans son jardin, à lire ou à griffonner ses devoirs dans son cahier : nous séparait alors un gouffre infranchissable, et tout en moi me hurlait de garder mes distances. En revanche, elle me semblait proche à couper le souffle, proche comme jamais auparavant. Ici, rien ne m'interdisait plus de lui adresser la parole.

Elle se tourna vers moi, et je baissai en toute hâte la tête sur mon livre. Si elle ne risquait pas de reconnaître mes traits, elle ne pouvait avoir oublié mes yeux. Je ne supportais pas d'en douter.

Je priai pour qu'elle s'éloigne et que je puisse à nouveau respirer. Je priai aussi pour achète un livre, ce qui me donnerait l'occasion de lui parler.

\- Viens voir, Clarke ! _Franchir l'obstacle : Intégrer l'université de vos rêves –_ ça sonne prometteur, non ?

Lorsqu'elle s'accroupit pour examiner les manuels de préparation SAT* aux examens d'entrée à l'université, je retins mon souffle devant sa longue échine fuselée, baignée de lumière. Elle regarda le livres que ses compagnes lui indiquaient et approuva d'un chef, mais la courbe de ses épaules ne trahissait qu'un intérêt poli, distrait. Sa tête oscillait presque imperceptiblement au rythme de la musique des hauts parleurs. Les rayons du soleil accrochaient au passage quelques cheveux échappés de sa queue-de-cheval, transmuant chacun d'eux en un filament d'or chatoyant. Elle était simplement magnifique.

\- Excusez-moi !

Un visage surgi brusquement devant moi me fit sursauter. L'une des amies de Clarke, une fille brune et me fixait droit dans les yeux. Je savais ce qu'elle pensait malgré son silence : Au moins son attitude ne manquait-elle pas de franchise.

\- Ça ne vous ennuie pas si je vous photographie ?

Je cherchai une échappatoire.

-Certains Indiens croient qu'en les prenant en photo, on leur vole leur âme. Comme cela me semble un argument très logique, désolée, non, pas de photos. (j'esquissai un geste d'excuse.) Mais vous pouvez mitraillez la librairie, si vous voulez.

L'autre fille vint nous rejoindre.Elle avait les cheveux blonds cendrés. Elle dégageait une énergie épuisante.

\- Tu flirtes, Raven ? On n'a pas le temps ! Eh, beauté, on prend celui-là !

Je fronçais les sourcils sous le surnom qu'elle employa mais saisis l'exemplaire de _Franchir l'obstacle_ qu'elle me tendait et lançait un bref coup d'œil vers Clarke.

\- Dix-neuf dollars et quarte-vingt-dix-neuf cents, s'il vous plaît.

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Tant que ça pour un livre de poche ? s'étonna-elle en sortant un billet de vingt. Garde la monnaie.

Comme il n'y avait pas de bocal pour les cents, je déposai la pièce sur le comptoir près de la caisse. j'emballai le livre et le reçu dans un sac en papier avec une lenteur délibérée, dans l'espoir que Clarke viendrait voir ce qui prenait tant de temps, mais celle-ci resta dans le rayon art, La tête penchée, à déchiffrer les titres au dos des livres. Mes deux cliente prirent le sac en papier et me sourirent, toute deux allèrent la rejoindre et l'entraînèrent vers la sortie.

 _Tourne la tête, Clarke ! Regarde-moi je suis juste là !_ En se retournant à l'instant, elle verrait mes yeux, elle serait forcée de me reconnaître.

La fille aux cheveux cendrés ouvrit la porte -ding- et émit un son impatienté à l'adresse des deux autres pour leur signifier qu'il était temps de partir. Raven s'attarda à me chercher du regard. Je savais que je les dévisageais – que je dévisageais Clarke- avec trop d'intensité. Je ne pouvais m'en empêcher.

Raven fronça les sourcils et sortit.

-Alors, Grace, tu viens ? S'impatientèrent ses amies.

Les muscles de ma poitrine me faisaient mal comme si mon corps me parlait un langage que ma tête ne comprenait pas tout à fait.

J'attendis.

Mais Clarke, l'unique personne au monde dont j'aurais voulu être reconnue, passa seulement un doigt gourmand sur la couverture d'une nouveauté avant de quitter la boutique, sans même réaliser que je me tenais là, à portée de main.

SAT* = _Scholastic Aptitude test_ (c'est un examen pour renter dans une université)

clexalove : je crois que je ne connais pas ce livre.. C'est le but! Ça me fais plaisir que tu aime bien l'histoire ;p Merci pour ton commentaire !


	3. Bellamy Blake

Bonjour/ Bonsoir

Alors tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir poster de chapitre ce week-end. Mais après vérification avec mon emploie du temps, j'ai décidé de poster un chapitre par semaine le Lundi ou le Vendredi. Donc le prochain chapitre sortira la semaine prochaine ^^

Ensuite je vous remercie pour vos follows, vos fav' et vos commentaires ça donne envie de continuer cette histoire !

Enfin je répondrai aux guest en bas:)

Disclaimer : The 100 et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Enjoy ;3

Chapitre 3 : Bellamy Blake

Ce n'est qu'a la mort de Bellamy Blake que j'ai pris conscience que les loups de nos bois étaient tous des garous.

Cela s'est passé en septembre de mon année de terminale, et Bellamy est devenu soudain l'unique sujet de conversation de notre petite ville. Le garçon n'avait pourtant rien de bien remarquable de son vivant – sinon en tant que le propriétaire de la voiture la plus coûteuse du parking du lycée, celle du proviseur comprise. En réalité, c'était un parfait abruti, mais sa mort l'a instantanément propulsé au nombre de saints, lui conférant en outre une certaine aura de sensationnel macabre, de par la façon dont elle s'était produite. Cinq jours ne s'étaient pas écoulés depuis son décès que, dans le hall du lycée, j'avais entendu au bas mot mille versions différentes du déroulement de l'événement.

Du coup, tout le monde avait maintenant une peur panique des loups.

Comme Maman ne suit pas les informations à la télévision et que Papa est toujours et pas définition absent, la psychose collective n'a pas pénétrée notre foyer que graduellement et elle a mis quelques jours à atteindre pleine ampleur. Mon incident avec les loups s'était estompé dans la mémoire de ma mère au cours des six dernières années, masqué par les vapeurs d'essences de térébenthine et les couleurs complémentaires, mais l'attaque de Bellamy a semblé la raviver.

Ma mère n'était pas du genre à canaliser son inquiétude croissante dans un quelconque comportement logique et à consacrer, par exemple, un peu plus de temps à son unique fille, autrement dit à celle-là même que les loups avaient attaqué en premier lieu. Son angoisse l'a seulement rendue plus tête en l'air que jamais.

Tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer le dîner, M'man ?

Elle a détourné les yeux du poste de télévision qu'elle pouvait tout juste voir de la cuisine et m'a lancé un regard coupable, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête les champignons qu'elle trucidait consciencieusement sur la planche à découper.

\- C'est tout près d'ici, là où on l'a retrouvé ! s'est-elle exclamée en désignant l'écran avec la pointe de son couteau.

Une carte des États-Unis est apparue derrière le présentateur à l'expression sincèrement hypocrite, et la photo floue d'un loup s'est affichée dans le coins supérieur droit de l'écran.

-Les recherches pour découvrir la vérité se poursuivent, a dit l'homme.

Après toute une semaine passée à ressasser la même histoire, on les aurait pourtant crus capables de la raconter avec un minimum d'exactitude ! Leur loup n'était même pas apparenté à la mienne, à à la fourrure gris d'orage et aux yeux verts à reflets fauves.

\- J'arrive toujours pas à croire, a poursuivi Maman. Rends-toi compte, juste de l'autre coté de Trikru Wood ! c'est là qu'ils l'ont tué !

Elle a froncé les sourcils

-Quoi ?

J'ai relevé la tête, abandonnant un instant mes devoirs et leurs alignements rassurants de chiffres et de symboles.

-Il a peut-être tout simplement fait un malaise au bord de la route, et les loups l'auront traîner dans les bois pendant qu'il était inconscient. Ce n'est pas la même chose ! Tu ne peux pas parler sans savoir et t'amuser à semer la panique.

Mais Maman regardait à nouveau l'écran en hachant les champignons si menu qu'ils auraient pu être absorbés par des amibes. Elle a secoué la tête.

-Ils l'ont _attaqué_ , Clarke.

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil aux arbres par la fenêtre, dont les silhouettes se découpaient comme des spectres pâles sur l'obscurité du ciel. Peut-être ma louve était-elle là, mais je ne la voyais pas.

-Maman, tu m'as dit des _millions_ de fois que les loups sont d'ordinaire pacifiques.

 _Le loup est une créature pacifique._ Des années durant, cela avait été son leitmotiv. Je crois que la seule façon pour elle de continuer à vivre dans cette maison était de se persuader que les loups étaient pour ainsi dire inoffensifs, et de mettre l'accent sur le caractère unique et isolé de mon agression. Je ne sais pas si elle y parvenait réellement, mais, quant à moi, j'en étais convaincue.

Tout au long de chacun des hivers de ma vie, j'avais scruté les sous-bois et observé les loups, j'avais appris à les distinguer les uns des autres d'après leur apparence et leur comportement et j'avais mémorisé leur caractéristiques. Il y avait le maigre tacheté à l'air souffreteux, qui gardait prudemment ses distances et n'apparaissait que pendant les mois les plus froids. Tout en lui- sa fourrure terne et emmêlée, l'entaille de son oreille, son œil unique et chassieux- tout disait un corps malade, et les blancs fous de ses yeux qu'il roulait sauvagement suggéraient eux aussi un ésprit dérangé. Je me souvenais de ses crocs m'éraflant la peau et je l'imaginais aisément attaquant à nouveau un humain dans les bois.

Et il y avait la louve blanche. J'avais lu quelque part que les loups forment des couples fidèles jusqu'à la mort. Le problème c'est qu'elle tournée toujours autours de ma louve. La louve blanche était d'une beauté sauvage, nerveuse et agitée, et je me la représentais bien, elle aussi, s'en prenant à un homme. Mais les autres ? Ces splendides spectres silencieux des bois ? Non, je n'avais pas peur d'eux.

\- Pacifiques mon œil ! A dit ma mère en cisaillant férocement la planche à découper. On ferait aussi bien de les capturer jusqu'au dernier et de les envoyer paître ailleurs. Au Canada par exemple!Penchée sur mes devoirs, j'ai froncé les sourcils. Les étés sans ma louve étaient déjà assez pénibles !

Après avoir pris le relais à la cuisine ma mère monta à l'étage dans son bureau. Le téléphone sonna.

\- Raven t'a appelée, ce soir ?

La voix d'Harper était teintée d'inquiétude.

\- Non. Elle est probablement sortie prendre des photos. On n'a pas annoncé une pluie de météores cette nuit ?

-A oui c'est vrai. J'ai un truc à vous dire à toutes les deux ! Je suis sur que tu vas A-D-O-R-E-R ! je t'explique tout demain ! Bisous !

Et elle raccrocha. Harper a toujours était celle qui déborder d'énergie dans notre groupe. Dommage que parfois elle déborde un peu trop d'énergie.

Je me suis hâtée de mettre le ragoût à mijoter sur le feu pour ne plus avoir à m'en occuper. Saisissant mon manteau suspendu, j'ai fais coulisser les portes fenêtres de la terrasse. L'herbe givrée et blafarde a crissé sous mes pieds lorsque je me suis avancée au milieu du jardin. Les bois m'attiraient, me pressaient d'abandonner mon univers familier pour m'évanouir dans la nuit tombante, une impulsion qui me tourmentait alors avec une fréquence déconcertante.

Quelque chose a bougé dans l'obscurité, à la lisière du bois, et près d'un arbre j'ai distinguer ma louve. Elle s'est aventurée de quelques pas à découvert. Puis à nouveau quelques pas. Elle se tenait à présent plus proche de moi qu'elle ne l'avait jamais encore était ces sept dernières années.

J'étais là, face à elle. j'aurais pu, en tendant le bras, poser ma main sur sa fourrure brillante, ou effleurer du doigt ma tache rouge sombre se son museau.

 _Faites que ce soit le siens,_ ai-je pensé, f _aites qu'elle ait reçu une blessure ou une griffure au cours d'une bagarre !_

Mais cela n'y ressemblait pas. Cela avait tout l'air du sang d'un autre.

Alors ? Verdicts ? A vos claviers !

Réponses aux guest :

Rhamles : Merci ! Que veux-tu, l'erreur est humaine ^^. Oui moi aussi, ça change des études de droit ou barmaid. Elle est juste au dessus ;p

Vert Hedapool : Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! A mais oui c'est vrai, c'est moi qui l'écrit, ahhh c'est pas facile tous les jours faut que je me mette au boulot ! XD


	4. Trop proche

Chapitre 4 : Trop proche

Bonjour/ Bonsoir à toutes et à tous,

Je sais que ça fait 2 mois que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres mais j'ai de très bonnes raison,

entre autre, la carte mère de mon ancien ordi est morte, donc, j'ai perdu TOUS les chapitres de cette fanfiction et bien sur, je n'ai pas eu l'intelligence de les sauvegarder dans un disque dure externe... Ce qui fais que je vais devoir réécrire toute mon histoire, mais je pense que ce n'est pas plus mal je vais pouvoir améliorer mon histoire...

Je cherche également une bêta lectrice donc si il y a une âme charitable dans mes lecteurs qu'elle se manifeste !

Disclaimer : l'univers de The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

bref je ne vous laisse avec ce chapitre plus long que les précédents pour me faire pardonner, BONNE LECTURE

Précédemment :

 _Faites que ce soit le siens,_ ai-je pensé, f _aites qu'elle ait reçu une blessure ou une griffure au cours d'une bagarre !_

 _Clarke :_

Mais cela n'y ressemblait pas. Cela avait tout l'air du sang d'un autre.

– Tu l'as tué ? lui ai-je demandé dans un souffle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle s'éclipse au son de ma voix, mais elle est restée figée dans une immobilité de statue. Ses yeux n'étaient plus tournés vers la viande que j'avais pris le soin de prendre avec moi en sortant, mais rivés sur mon visage.

– On ne parle plus que de ça, au journal télévisé, lui ai-je annoncé comme si elle pouvait me comprendre. Ils appellent ça un acte « barbare ».Ils disent que les coupables sont des animaux sauvages. C'est _toi_ qui as fait ça ?

Elle a scruté encore une minute entière mon visage, sans bouger ni cligner des paupières. Puis, pour la première fois en six ans, elle a fermé les yeux, d'un geste par essence contraire à tout instinct et atavisme lupin. Elle qui m'avait toujours regardé fixement, sans jamais ciller, se tenait maintenant devant moi dans une attitude de tristesse incroyablement humaine, les yeux clos, tête et queue basses.

Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi affligeant.

Je me suis approchée avec une lenteur infinie, sans une pensée pour ses babines teintées d'écarlate ou les crocs qu'elles dissimulaient, ne craignant que de l'effaroucher et de la voir prendre la fuite. Elle a réagit en remuant légèrement les oreilles, mais elle est demeurée sur place. Je me suis accroupie et j'ai laissé tomber la viande dans la neige à mes côtés. Elle a tressailli. J'étais maintenant assez proche pour percevoir la senteur fauve de son poil et la chaleur de son haleine.

J'ai alors accompli le geste dont je rêvais depuis toujours, j'ai posé tout doucement la main sur l'épaisse fourrure de son collier et, lorsqu'elle s'est abstenue de réagir, j'y ai plongé les deux mains. La couche externe de son pelage, plus rêche qu'elle n'en avait l'air, dissimulait un duvet fin et soyeux. Elle a émis un grognement étouffé et elle a plaqué sa tête contre moi, sans rouvrir les l'ai serré dans mes bras comme s'il ne s'agissait, malgré l'odeur sauvage et âpre qui émanait d'elle, que d'un banal chien domestique.

Un instant, j'ai oublié complètement où j'étais, qui j'étais. Rien de tout cela n'avait plus aucune importance.

Puis j'ai perçu un mouvement à la périphérie de mon champ de vision : là-bas, sous le couvert des arbres, presque invisible dans le jour déclinant, la louve blanche braquait sur nous le regard de ses yeux brûlants.

J'ai senti un frissonner contre moi et j'ai soudain compris que ma louve s'était mise à grogner. La louve s'est approchée téméraire. Elle s'est tortillée dans ms bras pour lui faire face, et j'ai sursauté en entendant ses mâchoires claquer avec hostilité.

La louve blanche s'est abstenue de répondre, ce qui m'a paru plus inquiétant encore. Elle qui aurait dû gronder s'est contentée de nous dévisager tour à tour, et son corps tout entier exprimait la haine. Grognant toujours à voix basse, presque inaudible, ma louve s'est pressée plus fort contre moi, et, me forçant à reculer pas à pas, m'a reconduite ainsi jusqu'à la terrasse mes pieds ont trouvé les marches, j'ai atteint la porte coulissante. Elle est restée en bas, attendant que je sois rentrée et que j'aie refermé la porte derrière moi.

Dès que j'ai été à l'intérieur, la louve blanche s'est précipitée sur le morceau de viande et s'en est emparée. Ma louve était plus proche d'elle que de moi et représentait donc la menace le plus sérieuse, mais c'est pourtant moi que les yeux du lupin blanc sont venus chercher, derrière la vitre de la porte. Elle a soutenu longtemps mon regard avant de se glisser entre les arbres et de se fondre comme un spectre dans la futaie.

Ma louve a hésité un instant à la lisière du bois. Elle m'observait toujours, ses pupilles étincelant à la lumière de la veilleuse du porche.

J'ai pressé la paume de ma main contre le verre glacé.

La distance qui nous séparait ne m'avait jamais paru aussi infranchissable.

Quand mon père est rentré du travail, j'étais toujours plongée dans le monde silencieux des bois, à me remémorer encore et encore la rude caresse de le fourrure de ma louve contre mes doigts. Je m'étais – bien à contrecœur – lavé les mains avant de finir de préparer le dîner, mais son odeur musquée, tenace, n'en imprégnait pas moins mes vêtements, ravivant toute la fraîcheur de notre rencontre. Il avait fallu six ans pour qu'elle me laisse la toucher, la tenir dans mes bras, et voilà qu'elle venait, à l'instant, de me prendre sous sa protection, comme si rien au monde n'était plus naturel ! Je mourrais d'envie de le raconter à _quelqu'un_. Mais comme je savais que cela ne risquait pas d'emballer mon père, surtout compte tenu du bourdonnement continu de la voix des journalistes qui, du fond de la pièce, péroraient toujours sur l'attaque, j'ai décidé de ne pas lui en parler.

J'ai entendu son pas lourd résonner dans l'entrée.

– Ça sent drôlement bon, ce que tu nous prépares, Clarke ! A-t-il crié, sans même vérifier si j'étais bien dans la cuisine.

Il est entré, m'a tapoté le tête et m'a souri. Ses yeux semblaient fatigués derrière ses lunettes.

– Où est ta mère ? Encore à peindre dans son atelier ?

– Tu l'as déjà vue faire autre chose ? J'ai froncé les sourcils en voyant son manteau. Ne me dis pas que tu as l'intention de laisser ça là !

Il a ramassé docilement le vêtement.

– A table, Abby ! A-t-il lancé dans les escalier, et son utilisation du surnom de ma mère m'a confirmé qu'il était de bonne humeur.

Il a fallut moins de deux secondes chrono à Maman, hors d'haleine et une zébrure de peinture verte sur la pommette, pour apparaître dans la cuisine. Incapable de se déplacer normalement, elle avait comme toujours dévalé l'escalier quatre à quatre.

Papa l'a embrassée en évitant la peinture.

– Tu as été bien sage, ma chérie ?

Elle a papilloté des paupières avec coquetterie. A la voir, on aurait juré qu'elle savait d'avance ce qu'il allait lui dire.

– Comme un image !

– Et toi, Clarke ?

– Encore plus.

Papa s'est éclairci la voix.

– Mon augmentation, mesdames et messieurs, prendra effet à compter du vendredi de cette semaine. Par conséquent...

Maman a battu des mains et a fait un pirouette, en surveillant son mouvement dans le miroir de l'entrée.

– Je vais enfin pouvoir louer ce studio en ville !

Papa a approuvé du chef en souriant.

– Et toi ma chérie, m'a-t-il annoncé, dès que j'aurai trouvé le temps de te conduire chez le concessionnaire, tu pourras faire tes adieux à ce tas de ferraille qui te tient lieu de véhicule. J'en ai assez de devoir l'emmener chez le mécanicien !

Maman a éclaté d'un rire enthousiaste, a applaudi derechef et a descendu toute la longueur de la pièce en dansant et en fredonnant un petit couplet absurde. Si elle prenait cette atelier en ville, il y aurait fort à parier que je ne reverrai jamais plus mes parents. Sauf à l'heure du dîner. La nourriture les faisait encore apparaître, d'ordinaire.

Mais cela me semblait secondaire, au regard de la promesse d'un moyen de transport fiable.

– Sérieusement, tu m'achètes une nouvelle voiture ? Une qui fonctionne ?

– Mettons un modèle légèrement moins délabré, promis Papa. Rien de bien sensationnel.

Je l'ai serré dans mes bras. Une vraie voiture représentait pour moi la liberté.

Cette nuit-là, je suis restée longtemps, allongée dans mon lit, les yeux obstinément clos, à chercher le sommeil. Le monde de l'autre côté de la fenêtre semblait assourdi, comme s'il avait neigé. Il était pourtant encore trop tôt dans la saison, mais chaque son me parvenait amorti, étrangement étouffé.

J'ai retenu ma respiration et je me suis concentrée sur la nuit, essayant de percevoir un mouvement dans cette obscurité figée.

Un léger cliquètement a soudain brisé le silence. J'ai tendu l'oreille. On aurait dit des griffes contre le sol de la terrasse, devant ma fenêtre. Y avait-il un loup, là ? Ou un raton laveur, peut être ? Puis le bruit a repris, accompagné cette fois de grondement sourd-non, il ne pouvait s'agir d'un raton laveur. Mes cheveux se sont hérissés sur ma nuque.

Je me suis enroulé dans ma couette comme dans une cape et je me suis levée pour traverser la pièce éclairée par les rayons d'un croissant de lune. Je suis restée un moment indécise, à me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé, quand le cliquetis a retenti à nouveau à la fenêtre. J'ai soulevé le store. Le jardin, qui s'étendait perpendiculairement à la fenêtre, était vide. Les troncs noirs et dénudés des arbres se dressaient comme une barrière, isolant les profondeurs des bois au-delà.

Une tête a soudain surgi devant moi et m'a fait sursauter. La louve blanche se tenait juste de l'autre côté de la vitre, les pattes appuyées contre le rebord extérieur, si proche que je pouvais distinguer les gouttelettes qui perlaient sur les touffes de poils collés de sa fourrure. Elle me fixait intensément de ses yeux saphir, cherchant à me dominer du regard. Un feulement sourd a traversé la fenêtre, et le message m'a paru aussi clair que s'il avait été inscrit sur le verre : _elle n'a pas à te protéger_.

Je l'ai toisée moi aussi, puis j'ai retroussé instinctivement mes lèvres en un rictus, et le grondement qui s'est alors échappé de ma gorge nous a surpris autant l'une que l'autre. La louve a reculé, abandonnant d'un bond l'appui de la fenêtre. Elle m'as lancé un dernier regard assassin, puis elle a uriné sur le coin de la terrasse avant de regagner le bois.

Me mordillant les lèvres pour tâcher d'effacer mon étrange grimace, j'ai ramassé mon pull et le suis recouchée. Je me suis débarrassée de mon oreiller et je l'ai remplacé par le vêtement roulé en boule.

Je me suis endormie dans l'odeur de ma louve, des aiguilles de pin, de la pluie froide et de la terre, des poils rêches contre mon visage.

Presque comme si elle était là.

Lexa :

Je percevais encore ses effluves accrochés à ma fourrure, comme des souvenirs d'un autre monde.

Son parfum m'enivrait, mais, je l'avais trop approchée. Mon instinct protestait, me mettait en garde. Surtout quand je repensais à ce qu'il était advenu au garçon.

L'odeur d'été sur sa peau, les intonations encore à demi présentes de sa voix, le contact de ses doigts dans ma fourrure. Chaque parcelle de mon être revivait sa proximité, la célébrait.

Trop proche.

J'étais devenue incapable de garder mes distances.

Clarke :

Pendant toute la semaine suivante, j'ai assisté aux cours distraitement, passant d'une classe à l'autre comme dans un rêve, presque sans prendre de notes. Je ne pouvais songer qu'au souvenir du contact de la fourrure de ma louve sur mes doigts et au rictus hargneux de la louve blanche à ma fenêtre. Mais je suis brutalement revenue sur terre lorsque Mme Ruminski est entrée pou son cours d'instruction civique accompagnée d'un policer.

Elle l'a abandonné seul face à nous, ce qui m'a paru un traitement passablement cruel, étant donné que c'était la dernière heure de cours de la journée et que la plupart de mes camarades trépignaient déjà d'impatience à l'idée de la sortie. Sans doute tenait-elle un représentant des forces de l'ordre pour parfaitement à même de se débrouiller face à une poignée de lycéens ordinaires.

Sauf que les criminels, on peut les fusiller, contrairement à une classe entière d'élèves bavards et dissipés.

– Bonjour, nous a dit le représentant des forces de l'ordre qui, derrière les étuis de revolver, les bombes paralysantes et les diverses armes sanglée sur son uniforme, m'a semblé étonnamment _jeune_. Il a lancé un coup d'œil à Mme Ruminski qui s'attardait sur le seuil sans faire mine d'intervenir et il a trituré nerveusement la plaque d'identité métallique fixé à sa chemise : FINN KOENING. Bien qu'elle nous en ait parlé comme d'un ancien diplômé de notre cher lycée, ni son nom ni son visage ne me disaient rien.

– Je me présente, officier Koening, a-t-il déclaré. La semaine dernière, votre professeur – Mme Ruminsk – m'a prié de venir vous parler pendant l'un de ses cours.

J'ai jeté un regard à ma voisine pour jauger sa réaction. Avec sa chevelure noir impeccablement tressée à l'africaine et son col de chemisier éclatant de fraîcheur, elle incarnait comme toujours la perfection : un bulletin de notes où ne s'aligneraient que des A+. La mimique de la bouche de Raven ne trahissant jamais sa pensée, j'ai observé ses yeux.

– Trop mignon ! M'a-t-elle chuchoté. J'adore les cheveux longs ! Tu crois que sa mère l'appelle « Fifi » ?

Je ne savais pas encore comment réagir devant l'intérêt prononcé pour les garçons que Raven montrait non sans effusion, depuis peu je me suis bornée à lever les yeux au ciel. Moi aussi , je le trouvais mignon, mais ce n'était pas mon genre du reste, je ne savais pas précisément ce qu'était mon genre.

– J'ai intégré la police juste après avoir quitter le lycée, nous a confié gravement l'officier Koening, qui a froncé les sourcils comme pour mieux souligner l'importance de sa mission : _Servir et Protéger._ C'est une profession que j'ai toujours rêvé d'embrasser, et que j'exerce avec beaucoup de sérieux.

– Manifestement, ai-je murmurée à Raven, tout en songeant que, non, sa mère ne l'appelait probablement pas « Fifi »

Il nous a foudroyées du regard et il a posé la main sur son arme. Simple réflexe, sans doute, mais qui ne lui en a pas moins donné l'air de s'apprêter à nous descendre sur-le-champ pour bavardage. Raven s'est baissée et s'est mise à couvert derrière sa table j'ai entendu quelques filles étouffer un rire.

– C'est une excellente carrière, l'une des rares pour lesquelles aucun diplôme universitaire n'est encore exigé, a-t-il insisté. Est-ce qu'heuuu – est-ce qu'il y en aurait, parmi vous, qui envisagent de consacrer leur vie à la défense de la loi ?

Ce _qu'heuuu_ a scellé son destin. S'il n'avait pas hésité, je crois que la classe se serait peut-être tenue tranquille.

Une main s'est levée.

– Est-il exact que le corps de Bellamy Blake a disparu de la morgue?a demandé Elizabeth, l'une des très nombreuses élèves de Polis Falls High à ne porter que du noir depuis la mort de Bellamy.

Une telle audace a soulevé dans la classe une tempête de murmures, et l'officier Koening a semblé méditer sérieusement les motifs qu'il avait de lui régler son compte.

– Nous ne somme pas autorisés à discuter d'éléments relatifs à l'enquête en cours, s'est-il pourtant contenté de répondre sobrement.

– La police a donc ouvert une enquête ? Est intervenu un garçon dans les premiers rangs.

– Ma mère l'a entendu d'un urgentiste. Alors, c'est vrai ? A quoi ça peut bien servir , de voler un cadavre ? a repris Elizabeth.

Un concert de suggestion s'est aussitôt élevé de toutes parts :

– A maquiller un suicide !

– Faire passer de la drogue en contrebande !

– Pour des expériences médicales

– On raconte que son père garde chez lui des ours polaire naturalisé, a déclaré un autre. Je parie qu'ils ont empaillé Bellamy aussi, à force de ne plus pouvoir se le farcir !

Son voisin lui a flanqué une violente bourrade. Les plaisanteries sur Jack et sa famille restaient un sujet tabou.

L'officier Koening a regardé avec effarement Mme Ruminski, toujours postée dans l'encadrement de la porte, qui l'a considéré à son tour posément avant de se tourner vers la classe.

– _Silence !_

Le calme est revenu d'un coup.

Elle s'est tournée vers lui.

– A-t-on, oui ou non, dérobé sa dépouille ?

– Je ne suis pas autorisé à discuter d'éléments relatifs à l'enquête en cours, a-t-il répété d'un air impuissant, et sa phrase s'est achevée sur un ton presque interrogateur.

– Sachez, monsieur l'officier, que nous parlons d'un membre fort apprécié de notre établissement.

Ce qui était un pur mensonge, mais la mort de Jack avait fait des merveilles pour sa réputation. Tous semblaient avoir oublié la façon dont il perdait parfois tout contrôle sur lui-même, les crises de colère qui l'enflammaient alors aussi bien dans le couloir qu'au beau milieu d'un cours, la violence de ses accès de rage. Je me souvenais, moi. Polis Falls est l'un de ces endroits parcourus d'incessantes rumeurs, et l'on disait de Bellamy qu'il tenait sa nature irascible de son père. Je n'en savais trop rien, mais j'avais plutôt tendance à penser que, quels que soient les parents que l'on a, on doit choisir le genre de personne que l'on veut être.

– Nous portons encore son deuil, ajouté Mme Ruminski avec un geste en direction de la salle toute en noir. Je ne vous interroge nullement sur une quelconque enquête, monsieur l'officier. Il s'agit ici de permettre à une communauté soudée comme la nôtre et éprouvée par sa douleur de surmonter cette dernière pour recouvrer toute sa sérénité .

– Miséricorde ! A articulé silencieusement Raven.

J'ai secoué la tête de stupéfaction.

Finn Koening a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, ce qui lui a donné la mine renfrognée d'un petit garçon contraint de faire quelque chose contre son gré.

– Oui, c'est exact, a-t-il admis, et la police suit cette affaire de très près. Je comprends que la perte d'un être si jeune, a-t-il poursuivi, lui qui ne paraissait pas avoir plus de vingt ans, bouleverse profondément votre établissement scolaire, mais je demande à toutes et à tous de respecter la vie privée de la famille de la victime, ainsi que la confidentialité de l'investigation en cours.

Il venait visiblement de regagner là un terrain plus sûr.

Elizabeth a agité à nouveau la main.

– Pensez-vous que les loups sont dangereux ? Est-ce qu'on vous appelle souvent à cause d'eux ? Ma mère dit que oui !

Il a regardé à nouveau Mme Ruminski. Il aurait dû pourtant avoir déjà compris que la curiosité de notre professeur ne le cédait en rien à celle d'Elizabeth.

– Non, je ne pense pas que les loups représentent une menace pour les habitants de la région. Je considère – comme tout mon service, du reste – que nous avons affaire à un incident isolé.

– Mais ELLE, elle aussi, on l'a attaquée ! a objecté Elizabeth.

Géniale. Si de ma place, je ne pouvais voir son doigt pointé sur moi, je le devinais aisément, au nombre de têtes tournées dans ma direction. Je me suis mordu l'intérieur de la lèvre. Non que je me sente gênée de me retrouver à focaliser ainsi l'attention générale, mais parce que, chaque fois que quelqu'un mentionnait l'incident au cours duquel j'avais été arrachée par les loups au pneu sur lequel je me balançais, ce quelqu'un ne manquait jamais de rappeler que cela pouvait arriver à n'importe qui, et je me demandais alors au bout de combien d'allusions de ce genre les gens décideraient de réagir et de s'en prendre aux loups.

A ma louve.

Je savais bien que c'était cela qui, de fait, m'empêchait de pardonner à Bellamy sa mort. Compte tenu en outre de son passé scolaire chaotique, porter ostensiblement son deuil comme le faisaient mes camarades m'aurait paru hypocrite, mais il ne me semblait pas correct non plus de faire comme si de rien n'était, et j'aurais bien aimé savoir ce que j'étais censée éprouver au juste.

– Cela s'est produit il y a très longtemps, ai-je affirmé. Des années, même, et c'étaient peut-être des chiens.

Le policier a semblé soulagé par mes paroles. D'accord, je mentais, mais, après tout, personne ne risquait de venir me contredire.

– Exactement ! A-t-il approuver avec chaleur. Inutile de jeter la pierre aux animaux sauvages à la suite d'un incident unique et de déclencher inconsidérément des mouvements de panique. La panique engendre la négligence, et la négligence est source de nombreux accidents.

C'était bien mon avis, et j'ai même senti poindre en moi une vague d'affinité avec ce poulet sans humour, lequel a embrayé sans tarder sur les possibilités de carrière qu'offre la police.

Après le cours, alors que les élèves se remettaient à parler de Bellamy, Raven et moi nous nous sommes éclipsées vers nos casiers.

J'ai senti que l'on tirait légèrement sur une de mes mèche de mes cheveux et je me suis retournée. Harper nous contemplait d'un air lugubre.

– Désolée les filles, mais je dois annuler notre réunion de planning de vacances de cet après midi. Ma belle-horreur requiert ma présence pour une virée à TonDc, soi-disant histoire de renforcer les liens familiaux. Si elle veut que je l'aime, elle va devoir m'acheter de nouvelles chaussures ! Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas se retrouvées demain, plutôt ?

J'avais à peine esquissé un signe d'assentiment qu'elle nous lançait un sourire éblouissant et filait comme l'éclair à travers le hall.

– Tu veux venir chez moi, à la place ? Ai-je demandé à Raven.

Il m'était encore étrange d'avoir à lui poser la question. Au collège, nous étions fourrées ensemble absolument tous les jours, Harper, Raven et moi, comme par une sorte d'accord tacite et prolongé. Les choses avaient changé, je ne sais trop comment, quand Harper avaient rencontré son premier petit ami, nous laissant seules à la traîne, Raven et moi, le phénomène et l'indifférente.

Une fêlure avait alors lézardé notre amitié.

– D'accord, a-t-elle répondu en prenant ses affaires, mais regarde !

Elle désignait la sœur cadette de Bellamy, l'une de nos camarades de classe. Avec son visage angélique et sa chevelure brune, Octavia avait hérité plus que sa part de la beauté familiale. Elle conduisait une Chevrolet blanche et ne sortait que flanquée d'un chihuahua de poche revêtu d'une tenue assortie à la sienne. Je me demandais toujours en la voyant combien de temps s'écoulerait encore avant qu'elle ne remarque que nous vivions à Polis, Minnesota, où cela ne se faisait tout simplement pas.

Elle contemplait son casier comme s'il ouvrait sur d'autres mondes.

– Elle n'est pas en noir, m'a fait remarquer Raven, Octavia est sortie brusquement de sa transe et nous a lancé un regard assassin, à croire qu'elle avait compris que nous parlions d'elle. J'ai détourné rapidement les yeux, mais j'ai senti les siens continuer à peser sur moi.

– Elle a peut-être quitté son deuil, ai-je dit une fois hors de portée d'oreille.

– Elle est peut-être la seule à ne l'avoir jamais vraiment pris, a répliqué Raven en me tenant la porte.

A la maison, j'ai préparé du café et de scones aux airelles et nous nous sommes installés à la table de la cuisine pour passer en revue, sous la lumière jaune du plafonnier, les dernières photos de Raven. Mon amie fais de la photographie sa religion;elle voue un véritable culte à son appareil, elle étudie les différentes techniques comme s'il s'agissait de préceptes de la vie et devant le résultat, j'ai presque envie de me convertir moi aussi. Elle vous donne l'impression d'être au beau milieu de la scène.

– Tu dois reconnaître qu'il est _effectivement_ mignon, a-t-elle déclaré. Tu ne peux pas le nier !

– Tu parles toujours de ce flic sinistre ? ( J'ai secoué la tête et je suis passée à la photo suivante.) Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? C'est bien la première fois que je te vois obsédée par une personne _réelle !_

Elle s'est penchée au-dessus de son bol fumant et m'a souri, elle a mordu dans son scone et m'a répondu en tenant sa main devant sa bouche pleine pour éviter de m'asperger de miettes.

– Je crois que je suis en train de devenir une de ces filles qui raffolent des types en uniforme. Allez, avoue que tu l'as trouvé mignon, toi aussi ! Je me sens prise... d'une irrésistible envie de petit ami. On devrait commander une pizza, un de ces jours : Rachel m'a dit que le livreurs est sublime !

J'ai levé les yeux au plafond.

– Et, comme ça, tout à coup, tu veux un petit ami ?

– Pas toi ?

Elle n'a pas relevé la tête de la photo qu'elle examinait, mais j'ai senti qu'elle guettait ma réponse avec beaucoup d'attention.

– Si, un jour, peut-être. Quand je rencontrerai la _personne_ qui me convient, ai-je marmonné.

– Et comment tu sauras que c'est cette _personne_ , si tu ne la regarde pas ?

– Comme si toi, tu avais déjà eu le culot de parler à un autre garçon qu'à ton poster de James Dean ! Ai-je rétorqué d'un ton plus acerbe que je ne prévoyais, et je suis partie aussitôt d'un petit rire, pour atténuer.

Les sourcils de Raven se sont rapprochés, mais elle s'est abstenue de répondre. Nous avons regardé encore un moment les photos en silence.

Je me suis attardée sur un gros plan de notre trio que la mère de Raven avait pris dans leur jardin, juste avant la rentrée : Harper, son visage criblé de taches de rousseur déformé par un immense sourire, entourait fermement d'un bras les épaules de Raven et de l'autre les miennes. Elle semblait vouloir nous presser contre elle comme pour mieux nous faire entrer dans le cadre. C'était effectivement toujours elle qui maintenait la cohésion de notre groupe, elle, l'expansive, qui s'assurait que nous deux, les réservées, restions liées au fil des années.

Sur cette photo, Raven, avec sa peau olive bronzée, ses yeux d'un marron intense et je croissant parfait de son sourire ponctué de fossettes, semblait une créature solaire. Quand à moi, mes cheveux blond clairs et mes yeux bleus sérieux évoquaient plutôt l'hiver, ou alors un été décoloré par le froid. J'avais pris l'habitude de penser que nous nous ressemblions beaucoup, Raven et moi, car nous étions des introverties constamment plongées dans un livre, mais je comprenais à présent que j'avais choisi mon isolement, tandis que Raven était par nature maladivement timide. Cette année- là, il me semblait que, plus nous passions de temps en compagnie de l'une et de l'autre, plus il devenait difficile de préserver notre amitié.

– J'ai vraiment l'air d'une idiote, sur celle-là, a-t-elle dit. Harper semble sérieusement atteinte, et toi, furieuse.

Je me trouvais une expression volontaire, presque irascible, qui n'était pas pour mz déplaire.

– Tu n'as pas d'une idiote, mais d'une princesse, et moi d'un ogre.

– Tu ne ressemble absolument pas à un ogre.

–Je me vente, c'est tout

– Et Harper, comment tu la trouves ?

– Tu as raison elle a l'air folle, ou du moins, complètement imbibé de caféine, comme toujours.

J'ai examiné à nouveau le cliché. Oui Harper resplendissait, comme un astre irradiant d'énergie qui, par la seule force de sa volonté, nous maintiendrait, nous, ses deux satellites, dans son orbite.

– Tu as vu celle-ci ?

Raven a interrompu le cours de mes pensées pour me monter une autre photo. C'était ma louve, au plus profond des bois, à demi dissimulée derrière le tronc d'un arbre. Mon amie avait su saisir avec une netteté parfaite une petite fraction de sa tête, et elle me fixait droit dans les yeux.

– Je te la donne, ou plutôt, non, garde-les toutes. La prochaine fois, on choisira les meilleures pour les mettre dans un album.

– Merci, ai-je répondu avec plus de gratitude que je ne pouvais l'exprimer ? J'ai désigné la photo. Tu l'as prise la semaine dernière ?

Elle a hoché la tête. J'ai contemplé le cliché, d'une beauté à couper le souffle et cependant plat et dérisoire, comparé à la réalité, et je l'ai effleuré légèrement du doigt, comme pour en caresser la fourrure. Une tristesse amère m'a soudain noué la gorge. Le regard de Raven que je sentais peser sur moi na fait que renforcer ma détresse et ma solitude. Il y avait eu une époque où je me serais confiée à elle, mais c'était devenue trop gênant. Quelque chose avait changé – et je pensais que c'était moi.

Raven m'a passé une mince liasse de photographies soigneusement sélectionnées.

– Celle dont je suis particulièrement fière.

Je les ai feuilletées avec lenteur, distraitement. Elles s'avéraient impressionnantes : une feuille morte à la surface d'une flaque d'eau, des visages d'élèves reflétés dans la vitre d'un car de ramassage scolaire, un auto-portrait habilement flou, en noir et blanc. J'ai poussé quelques exclamations admiratives avant de faire à nouveau glisser celle de mon loup sur le dessus de la pile.

Une sorte de grondement irrité s'est échappé du fond de la gorge de Raven.

Je suis revenue précipitamment à la vue de la feuille sur la flaque. J'ai froncé les sourcils en essayant d'imaginer ce que Maman disait d'une œuvre d'art.

– J'aime beaucoup celle-ci. Les...couleurs sont magnifiques.

Mon amie m'a arraché toute la pile des mains, puis m'a relancé la photo de ma louve si violemment qu'elle a rebondi contre ma poitrine avant de retomber à terre.

– Ben voyons ! Tu sais, parfois je me demande pourquoi diable je...

Elle s'est soudain interrompue et elle a secoué la tête. Je n'y comprenais plus rien. Voulait-elle me voir semblant de préférer ses autres photos à celle de ma louve ?

– Bonjour ! Il y a quelqu'un, ici ?

La voix de Murphy, le frère aîné Raven, qui, de l'entrée, me souriait en refermant la porte, m'a épargné les inexplicables foudres de sa sœur.

– Hé, beauté !

Mon amie a relevé le tête et l'a dévisagé d'un air glacial.

– J'espère que c'est à moi que tu as le toupet de parler comme ça !

– Bien évidement ! A-t-il rétorqué en me regardant.

Élancé et brun comme sa sœur, Murphy est pas mal, dans le genre classique, mais avec un visage

souriant et avenant.

– Je n'aurais pas l'extrême mauvais goût, a-t-il repris, de m'en prendre à la meilleure amie de ma propre sœur. Donc, les filles, il est quatre heure de l'après-midi. Comme temps file quand on est occupé à...(il s'est interrompu et ses yeux sont passés de Raven, penchée sr la pile de photos, à moi, de l'autre côté de la table, devant une autre)... à ne rien faire ! Êtes-vous incapables de ne rien faire autrement qu'ensemble ?

– Nous sommes de introverties qui préférons ne rien faire à deux, ai-je expliqué. Cent pour cent dialogue, zéro pour cent action.

– Fascinant ! Rav', il faut partir maintenant, si tu veux être à l'heure à ta leçon. ( Murphy m'as donné un petit coup de poing dans le bras.) Tu nous accompagnes, Clarke ? Tes parents sont là ?

– Tu rêves, je m'élève moi-même ! Je songe d'ailleurs à demander à bénéficier d'une réduction sur ma feuille d'impôt, pour enfant à charge.

Murphy ri un peu plus fort que la blague ne le méritait, et mon amie m'a envoyé un regard chargé de suffisamment de venin pour foudroyer un petit mammifère je me suis tue.

– Allez, Rav', a-t-il insisté sans paraître remarquer les éclairs assassins dans les yeux de sa sœur. Tu sais bien que tu paie la leçon, que tu y assistes ou non. Tu viens, Clarke ?

J'ai tourné la tête vers la fenêtre et, pour la première fois depuis des mois je me suis imaginée m'enfoncer en courant entre les arbre jusqu'à rejoindre ma louve, dans sa fore^t d'été. J'ai esquissé un geste de refus.

– Non, pas aujourd'hui. Partie remise ?

– Partie remise!(Il m'a lancé un bref sourire en biais.) Viens Rav ' ! Ciao, la belle. Tu sais où t'adresser si tu cherches un peu d'action pour pimenter tes dialogues !

Raven lui a flanqué un grand coup de son sac à dos, qui retenti avec un choc sourd, mais c'est pourtant à nouveau moi qu'elle a fusillée du regard, comme si j'encourageais le flirt de son frère.

– Toi, ouste, on y va ! Au revoir, Clarke !

Je les ai raccompagnés jusqu'à la porte et je suis retournée, désœuvrée, à la cuisine. La voix agréablement neutre d'une présentatrice sur NPR m'est parvenue, commentant le morceau de musique classique qui venait de passer et présentant le morceau suivant – Papa avait laissé la radio allumée dans le bureau voisin. Les traces de la présence de mes parents ne me semblaient souvent là que pou mieux souligner leur absence. Sachant que, sans mon intervention, le dîner se composerait de haricots en boîte, j'ai exploré le contenu du réfrigérateur et j'ai mis un restant de soupe à mijoter jusqu'à leur retour.

Je suis restée là, dans la cuisine illuminée par les rayons obliques du soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, à m'apitoyer sur mon propre sort. C'était moins la maison déserte que la photo de Raven qui m'attisait, et ma louve, que je n'avais pas revu depuis presque une semaine maintenant, depuis que je l'ai touché, ma louve, me manquait toujours aussi cruellement. Ridicule, ce besoin que j'avais de sa silhouette fantomatique au fond du jardin pour me sentir pleinement moi. Ridicule, mais sans remède.

J'ai ouvert la porte de derrière pour mieux humer le parfum des bois, j'ai avancé en chaussettes sur la terrasse et je me suis accoudée au parapet.

Si je n'était pas sortie, je ne sais pas si j'aurais entendu le cri.

: je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas répondre à ta supposition maintenant, il va falloir que tu attendes encore un peu...;p

Roxdrama : Officiellement Bellamy est décédé depuis un peu plus de 72 heures, officieusement... ce n'est pas pour tout de suite, mais ça va arriver ne t'inquiète pas !

gforel : c'est vrai qu'il y en a peu c'est pour ça que je me suis lancée ! Oui personne n'est parfait...

Rhamles : oui c'est normal qu'il y ai un peut de mystère autour des loups sinon ce ne serai pas drôle !

Blake30 : merci, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre aussi !

Green Hedapool : Merci ! À partir d'aujourd'hui ce sera vraiment un rendez-vous hebdomadaire !

N'hésiter pas de me laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ;3

A la semaine prochaine !


	5. La chasse

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

Voici le nouveau chapitre de Winter is coming,(je sais que ça fait plus un rendez-vous mensuel que hebdomadaire...) mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt ! Donc vous aurez bien un chapitre la semaine prochaine.

Il y a aussi des personnes en mp qui m'ont demandé des musique pour la lecture. Alors, je tient à préciser que ces musique sont celles que j'ai écouté lorsque j'ai écris et que vous n'êtes en aucun cas obligés de les écouter et de les écouter dans l'ordre donné :

Gasoline - Halsey

Enjoy The Silence - KI Theory

Heart's A Legend – Zoo Brazil

Voilà c'est les principales que j'ai écouté lorsque j'ai écris...

 **Disclaimer** : l'univers de The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture !

 _Clarke_ :

Assez loin derrière les arbres, le cris s'est élevé à nouveau. J'ai cru un instant entendre un hurlement, avant de saisir les mots.

– Au secours ! A l'aide !

Je vous _jure_ que ça ressemblait à la voix de Bellamy Blake.

Impossible ! Mon imagination me jouait des tours, la faisait sans doute remonter à de vieux souvenirs de la cafétéria ou du hall, quand Bellamy sifflait des filles et que ses exclamations semblaient toujours percer le brouhaha ambiant.

Quoi qu'il en soit, mettant le cap sur l'endroit d'où elle provenait, j'ai traversé le jardin et je suis entrée dans le sous-bois le sol, humide et piquant sous mes chaussettes, rendait ma démarche plus gauche et les craquements des feuilles mortes et des branchages sous mes pas couvraient tout autre son. Je me suis arrêtée un instant, indécise, tendant l'oreille. La voix s'était tue, remplacée par un geignement distinctement animal. Puis, plus rien.

La sécurité toute relative du jardin était maintenant loin derrière moi. Je suis restée encore longtemps à écouter, à tenter de préciser l'origine du premier cri, certaine de ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

Mais seul régnait le silence, et, dans ce silence, le parfum de la forêt – mélange d'aiguilles de pin écrasées, de terre humide et de fumée de bois – s'est insinué sous ma peau et l'a remis en mémoire.

Tant pis si c'était idiot ! Puisque j'étais venue jusqu'ici, autant pousser un peu plus loin et essayer de voir ma louve. Il n'y avait aucun mal à faire cela. Je suis retournée dans la maison juste le temps d'enfiler mes chaussures et je suis ressortie dans l'air frais de l'automne.

La brise avait un mordant qui annonçait l'hiver, mais le soleil était encore vif et, à l'abri des arbres, l'air gardait le souvenir des derniers jours brûlants de l'été les feuilles alentour frémissaient dans un grand flamboiement de rouges et d'orangés les corneilles échangeaient au-dessus de ma tête de vilains croassement perçants. Je ne m'étais pas aventurée aussi profondément dans les bois depuis l'âge de onze ans, lorsque je m'étais éveillée entourée de loups, mais, bizarrement, je n'éprouvais aucune crainte.

Je marchais avec précaution, en évitant les petits ruisseaux qui serpentaient sous les fourrés. Bien qu'en terrain inconnu, je me sentais pleine d'assurance et de confiance en moi. Guidée par une sorte de sixième sens, je suivais sans hésiter les pistes que fréquentent les loups.

Je savais, bien sûr, qu'aucun « sixième sens » n'entrait vraiment en jeu, qu'il s'agissait tout simplement des cinq autres, qui percevaient le monde alentour avec une acuité nouvelle. Je m'en étais remise à eux, ce qui les rendait plus efficaces. Le vent qui me parvenait me semblait porteur d'autant d'informations que toute une série de cartes routières, m'indiquait quels animaux étaient allés où et quand. Mes oreilles captaient des sons nouveaux, auparavant imperceptibles : au-dessus de ma tête, les bruissements des brindilles avec lesquelles un oiseau construisait son nid le pas léger d'un cerf à des centaines de mètres de là.

Je me sentais dans mon élément.

Un cri soudain troué le calme de la forêt, inhabituel, déplacé. J'ai tendu l'oreille, hésitante, quand le gémissement s'est élevé de nouveau, bien plus fort.

J'ai contourné un pin et découvert trois loups : le noir dominant et un louve au pelage gris et brun – mon estomac s'est noué d'anxiété à leurs vue –, ainsi qu'un jeune mâle à le fourrure pelée d'un gris bleuté, qui portait sur l'épaule une méchante plaie en cours de cicatrisation. Les deux autres bêtes le maintenaient cloué sur le sol jonché de feuilles, imposant clairement leur autorité. Tous trois se sont figés sur place en me voyant. Celui qui était à terre a tourné la tête, me fixant d'un regard implorant, et mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine : je connaissais ces yeux, je les connaissais pour les avoir vus au lycée, comme aux informations régionales.

– Bellamy ? ai-je chuchoté.

Il a émis un sifflement plaintif, pitoyable. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses yeux, couleur noisette. Existait-il des loups aux yeux noisettes ? Sans doute, mais pourquoi alors ceux-ci m'apparaissaient-ils si peu naturels ? Je l'ai scruté sans relâche, et un mot tournait encore et encore dans mon cerveau : _humain_ , _humain_ , _humain._

Avec un grondement à mon adresse, la louve l'a libéré. Elle a fait claquer ses mâchoires près de lui et l'a repoussé pour l'éloigner de moi. Ses yeux rivés sur moi me mettaient au défi de l'en empêcher. Quelque chose dans son attitude me suggérait que j'aurais peut-être dû essayer, mais quand les pensées ont cessé de tourner confusément dans ma tête et que je me suis souvenue du canif dans la poche de mon jean, les trois loups n'étaient déjà plus que des ombres entre les arbres au loin.

Maintenant qu'il avait disparu, j'étais bien obligée de me demander si je n'avais pas rêvé cette ressemblance. Après tout, je n'avais pas vu Bellamy en chair et en os depuis deux semaines, et je n'avais, et je n'avais jamais non plus fait très attention à lui. Ma mémoire pouvait très bien me jouer des tours. Somme toute, qu'est-ce que j'imaginais, exactement ? Qu'il s'était transformé en loup ?

J'ai expiré à fond. Oui, c'était effectivement _ça_ que je pensais. Je ne pouvais pas avoir oublé ses yeux, ni sa voix, et je n'avais pas rêvé le cri humain et le geignement désespéré. Je _savais_ que je venais de voir Bellamy, tout comme j'avais _su_ trouver mon chemin dans la forêt.

Je me sentais l'estomac noué, les nerfs à vif, malade d'appréhension. Je soupçonnais Bellamy de ne pas être le seul secret dissimulé au fond des bois.

Cette nuit-là, je suis restée allongée dans mon lit à contempler la fenêtre, store ouvert sur le ciel nocturne. Les milliers d'étoiles brillantes affleurant à la surface de ma conscience éveillaient ma nostalgie. Je passais souvent des heures entières à les regarder. Leur multitude et leur éclat me renvoyaient à une part de moi-même que j'ignorais durant le jour.

Une longue plainte perçante est montée du fond du bois, suivie d'une autre. Les loups hurlaient. Des voix, profondes et tristes, puis plus aiguës et plus brèves, se sont jointes à elles, en un splendide chœur angoissant où j'ai reconnu sans peine les inflexions de ma louve et son chant riche et puissant qui dominait l'ensemble, comme pour me supplier de l'entendre.

J'aurais voulu qu'ils cessent. Qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais. Déchirée, je revisitais la forêt d'or, m'imaginant près d'eux, le regardants renverser la tête en arrière et hurler sous l'infini du ciel. J'ai cillé pour chasser une larme. Je percevais parfaitement toute l'absurdité de ma tristesse, je me sentais idiote, misérable, mais je n'ai pu trouver le sommeil avant que la dernière voix ne se soit éteinte.

– A ton avis, ai-je demandé à Raven, on prend ce bouquin, _Sauter le pas_ ou je ne sais plus quoi, ou on le laisse ici ?

Mon amie, les bras chargés de livres, a refermé son casier d'un coup de coude. Elle avait chaussé des lunettes de vue avec une chaînette pour les porter autour du cou. Raven peut se permettre ce genre de choses, elle, et les besicles lui allaient même curieusement bien. Elles lui donnaient l'allure d'une charmante bibliothécaire.

– Prends-le ! C'est un vrai pavé, il nous faudra pas mal de temps pour en venir à bout.

Je l'ai sorti de mon casier. Le hall alentour bruissait d'élèves qui rassemblait leurs affaires et s'apprêtaient à partir. Je cherchais en vain depuis ce matin le courage d'aborder le sujet des loups avec Raven. En temps normal, je n'aurais pas balancé, mais notre amorce de dispute de la veille semblait compliquer les choses, et l'occasion ne s'était pas présentée. La journée s'achevait, il ne serait bientôt plus temps. J'ai inspiré un bon coup.

– Au faite, j'ai vu des loups, hier.

Raven feuilletait distraitement le livre en haut de sa pile

– Ah oui ? Lesquels ? s'est-elle enquise sans paraître bien réaliser toute la portée de mon aveu.

– La louve à l'air méchant, l'alpha noir, et un nouveau.

J'hésitais encore à tout lui raconter. Raven s'intéressait beaucoup plus aux loups que Harper, et je ne pouvais en outre me confier à personne d'autre – le simple fait d'articuler les mots nécessaires me paraissait trop insensé – , mais un secret me semblait peser sur la scène de la veille au soir, m'enserrer étroitement la gorge et la poitrine. Néanmoins, j'ai laissé échapper le mots.

– Tu vas trouver ça idiot, ai-je murmuré dans un souffle. Ce nouveau loup...quelque chose à dû se produire, quand Bellamy a été attaqué !

Raven m'a regardée fixement.

– Bellamy Blake.

– Je sais de qui tu parle, a-t-elle rétorqué en contemplant son casier, le front plissé.

Je regrettais en la voyant d'avoir mis le sujet sur le tapis. J'ai poussé un soupir.

– Il me semble avoir vu Bellamy, dans la forêt. Bellamy, dans la peau d'un...

– ...d'un loup ? Raven a fait claquer ses talons – c'était bien la première fois que je voyais quelqu'un faire ce geste ailleurs que dans _Le Magicien d'Oz_ – avant de pivoter face à moi, un sourcil arqué.

– Tu débloques complètement ! Je t'accorde que c'est un très joli rêve et je comprends que tu t'y cramponne mais – excuse-moi – tu es cinglée !

J'avais du mal à l'entendre dans le brouhaha et le tumulte du hall. Je me suis penchée tout près d'elle. Les doutes de Raven réveillaient les miens, mais je n'étais pas prête à l'admettre.

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu, Rav' ai-je chuchoté. Ce loup avait les yeux de Bellamy et _sa voix_ aussi ! Je crois qu'ils l'ont changé en l'un des leurs. Mais attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je m'y cramponne » ?

Elle m'a lancé un long regard et elle s'est dirigée vers notre salle de classe.

– Franchement, Clarke, tu ne te figure quand même pas que je suis dupe !

– Dupe de quoi ?

Elle m'a répondu pas une autre question.

– Alors, ce seraient _tous_ des loups-garous ?

– Tu veux dire toute la meute ? Je ne sais pas, je n'y avais pas pensé.

Étonnamment, cela ne m'était effectivement pas venu à l'idée. Mais non, impossible ! A moins que ma louve ne disparaisse que pour se métamorphoser en humain ? L'idée m'a parue aussitôt d'une séduction cruelle, presque insupportable.

– A d'autres ! Tu ne trouve pas ton obsession prend des proportions inquiétantes ?

– Je ne suis pas obsédée ! ai-je protesté avec plus de chaleur que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Raven s'est arrêtée net au beau milieu du hall, bloquant le passage, et a posé un doigt sur son menton. Les élèves nous contournaient avec des regards irrités.

– Hmmm, voyons voir:tu ne penses qu'aux loups, tu n'as qu'eux à la bouche et tu refuses qu'on parle d'autre chose : comment appelles-tu ça, alors ?

– Ils m'intéressent, voilà tout, ai-je répliqué avec hargne, et je croyais que, toi aussi, ils t'intéressaient !

– Bien sûr, mais pas d'une immodérément – comment dire – dévorante ! Je ne m'imagine pas transformée en loup, moi, a-t-elle poursuivi en plissant les yeux derrière ses lunettes. Nous n'avons plus treize ans, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué !

Je ne lui ai pas répondu. Raven se montrait trop injuste avec moi, mais je n'avais pas envie de le lui dire. Je n'avais plus envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. J'aurais voulu partir et la planter là, seule, dans le hall, mais je suis restée cependant, et quand j'ai repris la parole, c'était d'une voix délibérément neutre et posée.

– Désolée de t'avoir importunée si longtemps. Les efforts que tu faits pour m'écouter ont dû être mortels !

Raven a fait la grimace.

– Je t'en pris, Clarke ! Je te jure que je n'essaie pas de jouer les rabat-joie, mais tu es impossible !

– C'est bien toi qui es impossible, toi qui parles d'une chose importante à mes yeux comme d'une obsession dévorante et maladive ! Voilà qui est fort ( le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour trouver le mot que je cherchais à gâché tous mes effets) fort _obligeant_ de ta part, et je te suis reconnaissante de toute ton aide !

– Oh, arrête de faire la gamine ! s'est exclamée Raven, et elle m'a bousculée et a disparu.

Après son départ, le hall m'a soudain semblé trop silencieux et mes joues trop chaudes. Au lieu de rentrer à la maison, je suis retournée en traînant les pieds dans notre salle de classe déserte, je me suis laissée tombée sur une chaise et j'ai posé ma tête dans mes mains. Je Je ne me souvenais plus de quand datait notre dernière vraie dispute. J'avais regardé chacune des photos de Raven, assisté à maintes tirades enflammées sur sa famille et ses exigences de réussite. Cela aurait dû être son tour de m'écouter, elle me devait bien ça...

Un _couinement_ de talons de liège a interrompu mes pensées une bouffée de parfum de luxe a flotté dans l'air jusqu'à moi. J'ai levé les yeux sur Octavia Blake, penchée sur ma table.

– J'ai entendu dire que vous avez parlé des loups, avec ce flic, hier a-t-elle déclaré d'une voix aimable, mais que démentaient l'expression de ses yeux et les mots qui suivaient. Je vais t'accorder le bénéfice du doute et supposer que tu es mal informée, et pas totalement débile. On raconte que tu soutiens qu'ils ne posent pas de problème. Tu n'as probablement pas écouté les infos : ces bêtes ont tué mon frère !

– Je suis désolée pour Bellamy, ai-je dit, et j'ai eu automatiquement envie de prendre la défense de ma louve. Je me suis remémoré une seconde les yeux de Bellamy. Quelle révéltion pour sa sœur , si elle pouvait les voir ! Mais j'ai écarté d'emblée cette idée : si Raven me trouvait folle de croire en l'existence des garous, Octavia risquait d'appeler l'asile le plus proche sur son portable avant même que je n'aie fini de lui commencer à lui en parler.

– TAIS-TOI ! Je sais que tu vas me dire que les loups ne sont pas dangereux. Eh bien, de toute évidence, tu te trompe, ils le sont ! Et, toujours de toute évidence, il va bien falloir que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose.

J'ai repensé aux conversations pendant le cours, à Noah Blake et à sa collection d'animaux naturalisés.

J'ai vu ma louve empaillé, avec des yeux de verres.

– Mais tu ne peux pas être _certaine_ que ce sont eux. Cela aurait pu être...( Je me suis interrompue brusquement : je savais les loups coupables.) Écoute, ai-je repris, ce qui s'est passé, c'est un accident affreux, mais cela ne concerne très probablement qu'un seul d'entre eux, et les autres n'ont sans doute rien à voir avec...

– J'admire ton objectivité ! a-t-elle ironisé, agacé.

Elle m'a considéré si longuement que je me suis demandée à quoi elle était en train de penser.

– Je te préviens, a-t-elle repris, tu as intérêt à sortir rapidement de ta crise philolupine* à la Greenpeace*, parce que tes chéris ne sont plus là pour très longtemps, que cela te plaise ou non.

– Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ai-je demandé, la gorge serrée.

– J'en ai ras-le-bol de t'entendre répéter qu'ils sont inoffensifs ! Ils ont tué mon frère. Mais désormais, c'est fini, tout ça ! (Elle a tambouriné des doigts sur la table.) Terminé, ciao !

Je l'ai attrapée par le bars – ou plutôt par une poignée de bracelets – pour l'empêcher de partir.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Elle a regardé ma main sans essayer de se dégager. Elle avait souhaité que je lui pose cette question.

– Que ce qui est arrivé à Bellamy ne se reproduira jamais plus. On va tuer les loups. Maintenant.

Et, se libérant de la prise sans force de mes doigts, elle a franchi prestement la porte et elle est partie.

Je suis restée encore un petit moment assise, les joues brûlantes, à ressasser ses paroles, puis je me suis levée d'un bond, éparpillant mes feuilles de cours sur le sol comme autant d'oiseaux morts. Les abandonnant sur place, j'ai couru à ma voiture.

Je me suis glissé hors d'haleine derrière le volant. Les mots d'Octavia tournaient en boucle dans ma tête. Je n'avais jamais pensé à mes loups comme à des créatures vulnérables, mais quand j'imaginais ce dont était capable, sous l'emprise d'une colère et d'une douleur trop longtemps contenues et compte tenu du pouvoir que lui conféraient sa richesse et son influence, un homme de loi principal et un maniaque égocentrique tel que Noah Blake, ils m'apparaissaient terriblement fragiles.

J'ai tourné la clef dans le contact et j'ai senti le moteur s'ébranler à contrecœur. Mes yeux restés fixés sur les cars de ramassage scolaire jaunes alignés le long trottoir où s'attardaient des groupes bruyants d'élèves désœuvrés, mais mon cerveau ne voyant que la ligne de bouleaux blancs du jardin, derrière notre maison. La chasse aux loups avait-elle commencé ? Battait-elle déjà son plein ?

Il fallait que je rentre.

Mon pied a glissé sur l'embrayage trop chatouilleux. Le moteur a exhalé un hoquet et s'est arrêté.

– Merde, manquait plus que ça ! Ai-je murmuré avec dépit, et j'ai jeté un regard alentour pour me faire une idée du nombre de personnes témoins de l'incident. Ma voiture calait très facilement, ces derniers temps, et le tachymètre* menaçait de rendre l'âme, mais je réussissait d'ordinaire à jouer de la pédale d'embrayage assez habilement pour parvenir jusqu'à la route sans trop d'humiliation. Je me suis mordu la lèvre, je me suis secouée et j'ai fait une nouvelle tentative, cette fois-ci couronné de succès.

Deux itinéraires s'offraient à moi, pour rentrer du lycée. Le trajet le plus court comprenait des feux et des stops : il était exclu, un jour comme aujourd'hui, où j'étais trop distraite chouchouter la mécanique je n'avais pas le temps de rester en panne au bord de la route. L'autre, sensiblement plus long, ne m'imposait que deux arrêts, et présentait en outre l'avantage de longer Boundary Wood, le domaine des loups.

Le ventre noué d'appréhension, je fonçais, conduisant aussi vite que je l'osais. Le moteur a émis soudain une vibration malsaine. J'ai vérifié le tableau de bord : l'engin commençait à surchauffer. Cette imbécile de mécanique ! Si seulement mon père avait tenu sa promesse et m'avait accompagnée chez le concessionnaire !

Le ciel s'embrasait à l'horizon, teignait de pourpre les minces nuages effilochés au-dessus des arbres. Les sang battait à mes tempes, je sentais ma peau parcourue de picotements presque électriques. Tout en moi hurlait que quelque chose clochait, et je n'aurais su dire si j'étais plus perturbée par la nervosité qui me retroussait les lèvres et me poussait à combattre.

J'ai aperçu au loin une file de pick-up rangés sur le bas côté. Leurs feux de détresse trouaient le crépuscule, une silhouette penchée sur le dernier véhicule tenait un objet que la distance m'empêchait d'identifier. J'ai à nouveau senti mon estomac se contracter. Mon pied a relâcher la pédale, la voiture à tressailli, calé à nouveau, et elle a poursuivi sur sa lancée, dans un silence oppressant.

J'ai tourné la clef d'une main tremblante, mais l'aiguille du tachymètre était bloquée dans le rouge, et le moteur s'est contenté de quelques embardées avant d'expirer à nouveau. Pourquoi diable n'étais-je pas allée moi-même chez le concessionnaire, puisque j'avais le carnet de chèque de mon père ?

J'ai ralenti en ronchonnant et j'ai laissé la voiture venir s'immobiliser derrière le dernier pick-up. J'ai tenté de joindre sur mon portable ma mère à son atelier sans doute était-elle déjà partie pour son vernissage. Je ne m'inquiétait pas de savoir comment j'allais rentrer, la distance n'étais pas si grande pour que je ne puisse la couvrir à pied, mais toutes ces voitures m'angoissaient, car leur présence signifiait qu'Octavia ne m'avait pas menti.

En sortant sur le bas-côté, j'ai reconnu l'homme près du véhicule devant moi. L'officier de police Finn Koening, en civil, tambourinait des doigts contre le capot. Je me suis approchée, l'estomac toujours en déroute. Il a relevé la tête et ses doigts se sont immobilisés. Coiffé d'une casquette orange fluo, il tenait un fusil au creux du bras.

– En panne ? M'a-t-il demandé.

J'ai fait volte-face en entendant une portière claquer. Un autre pick-up venait de se garer derrière moi. Deux hommes en casquette orange m'ont dépassée, remontant la route. J'ai regardé dans cette direction, et ce que j'ai vu alors m'a coupé le souffle : des groupes de chasseurs par dizaines, tous armés de fusils et visiblement nerveux, conféraient à voix basse. J'ai scruté, plissant des yeux dans la lumière incertaine, le sous-bois au-delà du fossé. D'autre tache orange se mouvaient entre les arbres, infestant la forêt.

La chasse avait bel et bien commencé.

Je me suis tournée vers Koening et j'ai désigné le fusil.

– C'est pour les loups, ça ?

Il eu l'air surpris, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence.

– C'est...

Une forte détonation a retenti dans les bois, et nous avons sursauté de conserve. Des acclamations se sont élevées du groupe de chasseurs un peu plus loin.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Mais je savais très bien. C'était un coup de feu tiré dans Boundary Wood.

– Ils chassent les loups, c'est bien ça ? Ai-je insisté d'une voix ferme, qui m'a surprise moi-même.

– Sauf votre respect, mademoiselle, a-t-il répondu, vous feriez mieux de rester dans votre voiture. Si vous voulez, je peux vous ramener chez vous, mais pas maintenant, plus tard.

J'ai entendu des cris dans le bois, suivis d'une seconde déflagration, plus éloignée. Merde ! Les loups ! Ma louve ! J'ai agrippé le bras du policier.

– Dites-leur d'arrêter ! Ils ne peuvent pas tirer là-bas !

Il a reculé d'un pas et il s'est libéré.

– Mademoiselle...

Une nouvelle détonation, mais assourdie, presque dérisoire, a résonné dans les bois, et j'ai vu nettement dans ma tête un loup rouler au sol, culbuter et rouler encore, le flanc béant, les yeux éteints. Les mots ont jailli de ma bouche.

– Appelez-les sur votre téléphone et dites-leur d'arrêter ! L'une de mes amie est dans la forêt, elle prend des photos ! Faites-les revenir, je vous en prie !

– Quoi, il y aurait quelqu'un dans les bois ? Vous en êtes sûre ?

Koening a semblé se figer sur place.

– Oui, ai-je dit, parce que oui, j'en étais sûre. Alors, je vous en supplie, rappelez-les !

Finn Koening a sorti son portable de sa poche, il a pianoté rapidement sur le clavier et il a porté l'engin à son oreille. Ses sourcils se sont alignés tout droit, puis il a éloigné l 'appareil et à examiné l'écran.

– Problème de réception, a-t-il murmuré en recommençant.

Debout près du pick-up, les bras croisés sur la poitrine pour me prémunir du froid que je sentais monter en moi, j'ai regardé le crépuscule gris envahir la route au fur et à mesure que le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres. La tombée de la nuit allait sûrement les obliger à arrêter, non ? Quelque chose me soufflait que ce n'était pas parce qu'un flic se tenait posté sur le bas-côté de la route que ce qu'ils faisaient devenait légal.

Koening contemplait toujours son téléphone. Il a secoué la tête.

– Ça ne fonctionne pas. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Ils font attention – je suis sûr qu'ils ne tireraient jamais sur quelqu'un. Je vais tout de même aller les prévenir. Le temps de mettre mon fusil dans la voiture et de verrouiller la porte, ça ne prendra pas une minute.

Il joignait le geste à la parole quand j'ai entendu un autre coup de feu. J'ai senti quelque chose céder en moi. Impossible d'attendre plus longtemps. Abandonnant Koening, j'ai franchi d'un bond le fossé et j'ai escaladé le talus pour gagner les bois. J'étais déjà profondément enfoncée sous le couvert des arbres quand il m'a appelé. Il me fallait absolument arrêter les chasseurs – prévenir ma louve – faire quelque chose.

Je courais, je me faufilais entre les troncs, je bondissais par-dessus les branchages et je me répétais frénétiquement : _j'arrive trop tard._

-Philolupine : littéralement _philo_ veut dire « l'amour » et _lupine_ veut dire « loup » donc on peut traduire ça comme « l'amour des loups »

-Greenpeace : je ne sais pas si tous le monde sait ce que c'est Greenpeace, donc au cas où je l'explique là c'est une ONGI (Organisation Non Gouvernementale Internationale) créée en 1971 et qui est pour la protection de l'environnement, de la faune et de la flore.

-Tachymètre : le tachymètre c'est l'instrument de mesure et d'affichage de la vitesse du véhicule gradué en kilomètres. Voilà je sais pas si ça vous aide ^^'

 _Réponses aux reviews_ :

: J'espère que celui aussi pardonne tous...

 **audrey delhez** : merci j'espère que ce chapitre aussi t'a plus !

 **gforel** : je crois que tu as eu ta réponse ! A la semaine prochaine

 **Green Hedapool** : cette fois-ci à la semaine prochaine ! ;p

 **Sarah3386** : merci, je suis contente que mon univers te plaise ! Je te donne rendez-vous au prochain chapitre.

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre, a dimanche prochain !

N'oubliez pas les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir !


	6. La rencontre

Chapitre 6 : La rencontre

Bonjour ! Voici donc le nouveau chapitre de Winter Is Coming. Il y a des personnes qui m'ont demandé pourquoi j'avais choisie ce titre... Et bien vous le serrez dans pas longtemps promis !

Je tiens aussi à remercier les personnes qui follows, qui favs ou qui commentent cette histoire ça fait super plaisir.

Disclaimer : L'univers de the 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Lexa :

Nous détalions, comme glissent des gouttent d'eau sombres et silencieuses, par-dessus les fourrés et les ronces, entre les arbres, pourchassés par les hommes.

La forêt que je connaissais si bien, la forêt qui me protégeait, était envahie de leurs âcres effluves et de leurs cris. Je fonçais ventre à terre et, tour à tour, guidant et suivant les autres, je les maintenais groupés. Les troncs abattus et le sous-bois semblaient peu familiers sous mes pattes, et je n'évitais de trébucher qu'en bondissant, qu'en planant, presque sans effleurer le sol.

Ne pas savoir où j'étais me terrifiait.

Nous échangions des images sans mots, dans notre langue muette et simple : formes sombres derrière nous, silhouettes couronnées d'orange vif menaçant, loups immobiles et froids, parfum de mort aux narines.

Un craquement assourdissant m'emplit soudain les oreilles et me fit perdre l'équilibre. J'entendis gémir près de moi. Je savais de qui il s'agissait sans avoir à tourner la tête, mais je n'avais pas le temps de m'arrêter, et l'aurais-je eu que je ne pouvais rien faire.

Une nouvelle odeur – de pourriture et d'eau stagnante – me monta au museau : le lac, ils nous poussaient vers le lac. Une claire vision de vaguelettes clapotant doucement, de l'humus pauvre des berges où croissaient quelques rares et maigres résineux, de la surface de l'eau s'étendant de toutes parts vers le lointain, emplit simultanément ma tête et celle de Gustus, notre alpha.

Une meute de loups se presse contre la rive. Sans issue. Prise au piège.

Ils nous chassaient. Nous glissions, fuyant leur approche, comme des spectres des bois. Et certains des nôtres s'écroulaient, qu'ils se soient ou non battus.

Les autres continuaient à courir, à courir vers le lac.

Je m'arrêtai.

* * *

Clarke :

Ce n'était plus la forêt aux teintes flamboyantes d'automne dans laquelle je m'étais promenée seulement quelques jours auparavant, mais des bois touffus, des centaines de troncs sombres, que la nuit tombante obscurcissait plus encore. Le sixième sens qui m'avait auparavant guidée s'était évanoui, et je ne retrouvais pas mes passages familiers, détruits par cette invasion de chasseurs. Complètement désorientée, il me fallait sans cesse m'arrêter pour tendre l'oreille aux cris des hommes et au bruissement de leurs pas dans les feuilles mortes.

Mon souffle me brûlait la gorge quand a surgi enfin, loin devant moi, l'éclat orange d'une casquette. J'ai appelé, mais l'homme, hors de portée de ma voix, ne s'est même pas retourné. Puis j'ai vu les autres – des points oranges isolés progressant avec une impeccable lenteur, tous dans une même direction, chassant les loups devant eux.

– Stop ! Ai-je hurlé.

Je distinguais à présent la silhouette du chasseur le plus proche, un fusil à la main, les jambes douloureusement titubant légèrement de fatigue, je me suis avancée à sa rencontre.

Surpris, l'homme s'est arrêté et m'a attendue. La nuit était sombre que j'ai dû m'approcher très près pour discerner ses traits. Son visage, âgé et ridé, me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je ne me rappelais pas où je l'avais déjà rencontré. Il m'a regardée avec un curieux froncement de sourcils. Je lui ai trouvé l'air coupable, mais peut-être je me faisais des idées.

– Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

J'ai amorcé une réponse, avant de me rendre compte que le souffle me manquait. Les secondes s'écoulaient une à une, je cherchais ma voix.

– Il FAUT arrêter ! Une de mes amies prend des photos dans le bois.

L'homme a considéré la forêt qui s'obscurcissait en plissant les yeux.

– _Maintenant_ ?

– Oui, maintenant ! Me suis-je écriée en essayant de refréner mon irritation. (J'ai soudain avisé la boite noire – un talkie-walkie – fixée à sa ceinture.) Appelez les chasseurs, je vous en supplie, et dites-leur de revenir ! Il fera bientôt nuit noire, ils ne pourront pas la voir !

Il m'a dévisagée un long – un interminable – moment, avant de hocher la tête, puis il a décroché l'appareil et l'a porté, comme au ralenti, à ses lèvres.

– Plus vite !

L'angoisse me transperçait comme une douleur physique.

Il a appuyé sur le bouton pour établir la communication.

Une série de craquement secs a soudain ralenti non loin de là. Pas les petits _pops_ enprovenance de la route, mais une véritable salve de détonations, des coups de feu, incontestablement, qui ont fait bourdonner mes oreilles.

En proie à un étrange détachement et comme flottant hors de mon propre corps, les genoux inexplicablement faibles, le cœur battant à tout rompre, j'ai vu un voile rouge monter devant mes yeux, tel un cauchemar écarlate et funeste.

Le goût métallique dans ma bouche paraissait si convaincant que je me suis passée la langue que les lèvres : non, je ne saignais pas. Aucune douleur. Toute sensation s'était évanouie.

– Quelqu'un se promène dans les bois, a dit le chasseur dans le talkie-walkie, sans remarquer qu'une partie de moi angoissait.

Ma louve. Ma louve. Je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre qu'à ses yeux.

– Hé, mademoiselle ! M'a apostrophée une voix juvénile tandis qu'une main me saisissait fermement par l'épaule. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de détaler comme ça ? C'est dangereux, par ici, bordel !

Koening s'est tourné vers le chasseur sans me laisser le temps de répondre.

– J'ai entendu ces coups de feu, comme d'ailleurs tout le monde à Mercy Fall, j'imagine. Ceci est une chose – il a eu un geste vers le fusil du chasseur – mais un déploiement excessif de force en est une autre.

Je me suis tortillé pour essayer de me libérer. Koening a affermi machinalement sa prise, avant de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire et de me relâcher.

– Vous, je vous ai déjà vue, au lycée. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Clarke Griffin.

– La fille de Jake Griffin ? A interrogé le chasseur qui avait de toute évidence recconnu mon nom.

Koening lui a lancé un regard.

– Les Griffin habitent là, juste au bord de la forêt, a poursuivi l'homme en indiquant du doigt la direction de la maison, masquée par un sombre rideau d'arbres.

Ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

– Je vais donc vous raccompagner chez vous, a déclaré le policier, puis je reviendrai m'occuper de votre amie. Ralph, prenez votre machin et ordonnez aux autres de _cesser le feu_.

– Ce n'est pas nécessaire, ai-je protesté, mais il m'a tout de même escortée, abandonnant Ralph à son talkie-walkie.

Le soleil avait presque totalement disparu et le froid me mordait la peau, me picotait les joues. Je me sentais aussi transie à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Le rideau pourpre voilait toujours mes yeux, et le claquement sec des détonations retentissait encore dans mes oreilles.

Ma louve se trouvait sûrement dans les parages.

Nous avons fais halte à la lisière du bois. J'ai vu que la vitre de la terrasse était noire. La maison toute entière semblait vide, plongée dans l'obscurité.

– Voulez-vous que je..., m'a demandé Koening d'une voix incertaine.

– Non, je peux parfaitement me débrouiller seule. Merci de votre aide.

Il est resté sur place, indécis, pendant que je traversait le jardin, puis je l'ai entendu repartir par où il était venu, dans un grand froissement de branches. J'ai attendu un long moment dans le crépuscule calme, à écouter le bruit distant des voix dans le bois et le vent agiter les feuilles mortes des arbres au-dessus de ma tête.

Puis j'ai perçu dans le calme apparent, des sons jusqu'alors imperceptibles : un bruissement de feuilles sèches sous des pattes animales, le vrombissement distant des voitures sur l'autoroute.

Un bruit de respiration saccadée.

Je me suis figée sur place. J'ai retenu mon souffle.

Cette respiration n'était pas la mienne.

Suivant le son, j'ai gravi sur la pointe des pieds l'escalier menant à la terrasse, douloureusement consciente du grincement de chaque marche sous mon poids.

Je l'ai senti avant de la voir. Mon cœur a soudain enclenché la vitesse supérieur, ses battements se sont accélérés. Le détecteur de mouvement a actionné la lampe au-dessus de l'entrée, inondant la terrasse de lumière. Elle gisait là, mi-assise, mi-affaissée contre le panneau de verre de le porte.

Le souffle court, la gorge brûlante, je me suis approchée, hésitante. Sa splendide fourrure avait disparu, elle était nue, mais je l'ai reconnu aussitôt. Ses paupières se sont soulevées à mon approche, dévoilant le regard émeraude et doré familier. Elle est restée immobile. Une tache rouge s'étalait, telle une effroyable peinture de guerre, de son oreille à une épaule terriblement humaine.

Je ne saurais dire à quoi je l'ai reconnu, mais je n'ai pas douté un seul instant que c'était elle. Je le savais.

Les loups-garous n'existent pas.

Même après avoir raconté à Raven que j'avais vu Bellamy, j'avais encore des doutes. Plus maintenant.

Un souffle de vent a apporté une odeur de sang, me ramenant brusquement à la réalité:ma louve, était blessée, il n'y avait pas un instant à perdre.

J'ai sorti mes clefs et je me suis penchée au- dessus d'elle pour ouvrir la porte. Je ne l'ai vu trop tard lever le bras et agripper l'air. Elle s'est effondrée dans l'entrée, abandonnant une trace rouge sur le verre.

– Désolée, lui ai-je dit, sans savoir si elle m'entendait.

Je l'ai enjambé, je me suis précipitée dans le cuisine, allumant l'électricité au passage, et j'ai saisi une poignée de torchons dans le tiroir du buffet. J'ai avisé soudain sur le plan de travail, près d'une pile de papiers, les clefs de voitures de mon père. Je pouvais donc l'utiliser, si nécessaire.

Je suis retournée à la porte en courant. Je craignais que la fille n'ai disparu pendant mon absence, ou qu'elle n'ait été qu'un produit de mon imagination, mais elle n'avait pas bougée. Couchée dans l'entrée, elle bloquait le passage, le corps parcouru de violents tremblements.

Je l'ai soulevé sans plus réfléchir par les aisselles et je l'ai tiré à l'intérieur de façon à pouvoir refermer la porte. Une fois dans la cuisine, gisant dans une traînée de sang, elle m'a semblé incroyablement réelle.

Je me suis accroupie à ses côtés

– Que s'est-il passé ? Ai-je demandé dans un souffle.

Non que j'ignore la réponse, mais je voulais qu'elle me parle.

Les articulations de sa main pressée contre son cou étaient blêmes. Un liquide rouge gouttait entre ses doigts.

On m'a tiré dessus.

J'ai senti mon estomac se contracter douloureusement en entendant sa voix : une parole humaine avait remplacé le hurlement, mais le timbre restait le même. C'était bien _elle_.

– Laisse-moi voir !

Il m'a fallu détacher de force ses doigts. Le sang coulant en abondance dissimulait la plaie, et j'ai dû me contenter d'appuyer sur le torchon contre le magma rouge béant du menton à la clavicule. La gravité de sa blessure dépassait de très loin mes compétences en secourisme.

– Tiens ça !

Elle a posé un instant sur moi des yeux à la fois familiers et subtilement différents, des yeux dont la sauvagerie se tempérait à présent d'une nouvelle compréhension.

– Je ne veux pas repartir. Ne... ne me laisse pas changer, a-t-elle balbutiée, et l'affreuse angoisse de ses mots m'a aussitôt remis en mémoire la louve devant moi, dans une attitude de tristesse silencieuse. Un soubresaut peu naturel, qui faisait mal à voir, a secoué son corps.

J'ai étendu sur elle un second torchon, plus grand, recouvrant du mieux que je le pouvais sa peau horripilée de froid. Sa nudité m'aurait gênée dans n'importe qu'elle autre situation, mais ici, son corps musclé, maculé de sang et de terre, ne m'inspirait que de la pitié.

– Comment t'appelles-tu ? Ai-je demandé tout doucement, comme par crainte de la voir à nouveau sauter sur ses pieds et prendre la fuite.

Elle a poussé un gémissement étouffé. La main qui tenait le torchon contre son cou tremblait légèrement. Le tissu était déjà complètement imbibé, une mince ligne rouge courait le long de sa mâchoire et s'égouttait sur le sol. Elle s'est laissée lentement glisser par terre, elle a posé la joue sur le parquet, et son haleine a embué le bois luisant.

– Lexa, a-t-elle répondu, puis elle a fermé les yeux.

– Lexa, ai-je répété. Je suis Clarke. Je vais aller démarrer la voiture de mon père, il faut te conduire à l'hôpital.

Elle a frissonné. J'ai dû me pencher tout près pour entendre sa voix.

– Clarke... Clarke, je...

J'attendais la suite, mais elle s'est tu. J'ai sauté sur mes pieds et j'ai saisi les clefs abandonnées sur le plan de travail. J'avais encore un peu de mal à le croire qu'elle n'était pas née de mon imagination – l'incarnation d'années de rêves éveillés – mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle était bien là, à présent. Et je n'entendais pas la perdre.

* * *

Lexa:

Je n'étais déjà plus loup, mais pas Lexa, pas encore.

Une forme fuyante, lourde du présage de pensées conscientes : la forêt froide loin derrière moi, la fillette sur le pneu de sa balançoire, un crissement de doigts sur des câbles de métal. Avenir et passé se mêlaient, se confondaient : la neige, puis l'été, puis à nouveau la neige.

Une chatoyante toile d'araignée fracassée de gel, immensément triste.

– Lexa, disait la fille. Lexa.

Elle était passé, présent et futur. J'aurai voulu répondre, mais impossible. Je fermais les yeux.

* * *

Voilà ! C'est la première _vraie rencontre_ pour Clarke et Lexa. J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus.

Alors, Est-ce que vous avez des théories sur les loups, Lexa et Clarke et sur l'avenir de l'histoire ?

Laissez une review !;p


	7. L'hôpital

Chapitre 7 : L'hôpital

Bonjour tous le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passés d'excellentes fêtes de Noël ! Ce chapitre est un peu mon cadeau, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Disclaimer : l'univers de the 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Clarke:

Il est mal élevé de regarder les gens fixement, mais l'avantage quand il s'agit d'une personne sous sédatifs, c'est qu'elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de Lexa. Dans mon lycée, elle aurait probablement était respectée et crainte pour ses allures de _bad girl._ Même à présent, devant ses paupières closes, une petite partie de moi ne cessait de bondir d'une joie irrationnelle : _c'est bien elle_.

– Toujours là, mon chou ? Je te croyais partie.

Je me suis retournée. Une infirmière aux larges épaules, dont le badge m'a appris qu'elle s'appelait INDRA, écartait les rideaux verts.

– J'attends qu'elle se réveille.

J'ai crispé la main sur le bord du lit d'hôpital pour bien monter que je n'entendais pas qu'on m'en déloge. Indra m'a adressé un sourire plein de compassion.

– Elle est bourrée de tranquillisants, mon chou. Ce ne sera pas avant le matin.

– Alors c'est jusque-là que je reste, ai-je déclaré, souriant moi aussi, mais d'une voix ferme.

J'avais déjà patienté plusieurs heures tandis que les docteurs extrayaient la balle et suturaient la plaie, il devait être minuit passé. Je m'attendais d'une minute à l'autre à tomber de sommeil, mais j'étais trop tendue. Chaque fois que mes yeux se posaient sur elle, je ressentais un nouveau choc. Je me suis rendu compte, bien trop tard, que mes parents ne s'étaient pas donnés la peine de m'appeler sur mon portable à leur retour du vernissage de ma mère. Ils n'avaient sans doute même pas remarqué la serviette pleine de sang avec laquelle j'avais essuyé en toute hâte le sol, ni la disparition des clefs de voiture de mon père. Ou peut-être n'étaient-ils pas encore rentrés. Minuit, c'était tôt pour eux.

– Bon d'accord, a dit Indra, toujours souriante. Elle a eu beaucoup de chance, tu sais, la balle fait que _l'effleurer._ Tu peux me dire pourquoi elle a fait ça ? M'a-t-elle interrogée, les yeux brillants.

J'ai senti mes nerfs se hérisser et j'ai froncé les sourcils.

– Je ne vous suis pas. Que voulez-vous dire ? Pourquoi elle est allée dans les bois ?

– Mon chou, nous savons très bien, toi et moi, qu'elle n'y était pas.

J'ai levé un sourcils et j'ai attendu la suite, mais elle s'est tue.

– Mais si, elle y était ! Un chasseur lui a tiré dessus, par erreur.

Ce qui n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge, mis à par le « par erreur » : j'étais à peu près sûre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un accident.

– Dit moi, Clarke, a-t-elle gloussé, c'est bien ça, ton nom, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fille, c'est ta petite amie ?

Je lui ai répondu d'un grognement ambigu, qui pouvait passer aussi bien pour un oui qu'un non. Indra a choisi de comprendre la première option.

– Je sais bien combien cela te touche de près, mais elle a vraiment besoin d'aide.

J'ai failli éclater de rire en comprenant soudain.

– Vous pensez qu'elle s'est tirée dessus elle-même ? Alors là, Indra – je peux vous appeler Indra ? – je vous assure que vous faites fausse route !

L'infirmière m'a lancé un regard noir.

– Tu nous prends pour des cons ? Tu croyais qu'on ne remarquerait pas ça ?

De l'autre côté du lit, elle a saisit les bras inertes de Lexa et elle les a retournés, paumes vers le haut, comme dans un geste de supplique muette. Des cicatrices zébraient les poignets, souvenirs de blessures profondes, délibérées, qui auraient dû être mortelles.

Je les ai fixées tels les mots d'une langue étrangère, incompréhensible.

– Ça date d'avant notre rencontre. (J'ai haussé les épaules.) Tout ce que je vous dis, c'est qu'elle n'a pas essayé de se tuer ce soir. C'est la faute d'un de ces malade de chasseurs.

– Comme tu voudras, mon chou, pas de problème. Fais-moi signe, si tu as besoin de quelque chose.

Et, sur un nouveau regard incendiaire, elle a refermé les rideaux, nous laissant seules, Lexa et moi.

Le visage empourpré, j'ai secoué la tête et j'ai contemplé les jointures blanches de mes poings crispés au bord du lit. Les adultes condescendants figuraient sans doute en tête de liste des choses que je supportais pas.

Une minute après le départ de l'infirmière, Lexa à ouvert les yeux et j'ai sursauté violemment, le sang battant au tempes. Je l'ai contemplé longuement avant que mon pouls ne revienne à la normale. Son regard était indiscutablement fixé sur moi.

– Tu es censée dormir, lui ai-je dit, chuchotant malgré moi.

– Qui es-tu ? M'a-t-elle demandée, et j'ai reconnu dans ces mots le timbre complexe, lugubre et tourmenté de son hurlement. Ta voix m'est familière, a-t-elle poursuivie en plissant les yeux.

J'ai eu un éclaire de panique. Je n'avais pas envisagé qu'elle ne puisse ne pas avoir accès à tous ses souvenirs lupins. Je ne connaissais pas les règles de ces choses-là. Lexa m'a tendu la main, et j'ai posé automatiquement mes doigts dans sa paume. Avec un léger sourire embarrassé, elle les a attirés vers ses narines et les a flairés une fois, puis une autre. Son sourire est resté timide, mais il s'est élargi. Elle m'a paru si adorable que mon souffle s'est coincé quelque part dans ma gorge.

– Ton odeur aussi, mais tu as changé. Je ne t'avais pas reconnue. Je suis désolée, je me sens idiote. Tu sais, ça peut prendre deux bonnes heures, pour que je – pour que mon esprit – revienne.

Elle n'a pas relâché mes doigts, et je ne les ai pas retirés non plus, bien qu'il me soit difficile de me concentrer en sentant sa peau contre la mienne.

– Pour qu'il revienne d'où ?

– Pas d'où, mais de _quand_ , a-t-elle rectifiée. Pour qu'il revienne de quand j'étais...

Elle s'est interrompue. Elle voulait me l'entendre dire. Cela m'a été étrangement difficile de l'admettre à voix haute.

– De quand tu étais louve, ai-je complété dans un murmure. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

– Parce qu'on m'a tiré dessus, a-t-elle répondu avec sérieux.

– Non, je veux dire, comme ça ?

J'ai fais un geste en direction de son corps, si manifestement humain sous la ridicule blouse d'hôpital.

Elle a cillé.

– Oh ! Parce que c'est le printemps, les oiseaux chantent, les arbres fleurissent. Parce qu'il fait chaud. C'est la chaleur qui me transforme et me change en _moi_ , en Lexa.

Retirant enfin mes mains des siennes, j'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis un instant efforcé de rassembler les débris de ma raison. Lorsque j'ai rouvert les paupières, cela a été pour dire la chose la plus banale au monde.

– Nous ne sommes pas au printemps, mais en septembre.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement douée pour déchiffrer l'expression des gens, mais j'ai cru percevoir un bref éclat inquiet traverser son regard.

– Voilà qui n'est pas une bonne nouvelle, a-t-elle fait remarquer. Je peux te demander un service ?

J'ai dû refermer les yeux en entendant sa voix, inexplicablement familière. Elle me semblait provenir de très loin, comme le faisait son regard, lorsqu'elle était louve, et la situation devenait plus difficile à admettre que je ne l'avais prévu. J'ai rouvert les yeux. Lexa était toujours là. J'ai tenté de les fermer, puis des les ouvrir à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas bougée.

– Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, une crise d'épilepsie ? A-t-elle plaisantée. Tu serais peut-être plus à ta place dans ce lit...

Je lui ai lancé un regard noir, et elle s'est empourpré réalisant soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire.

– Quel service ? Ai-je demandé pour couper court à son embarras.

– J'ai besoin de vêtements. Il faut que je me sauve avant qu'on ne se rende compte que je suis un monstre.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je n'ai par remarqué de griffes.

Elle a levé la main et a entrepris de détacher l'extrémité du bandage enroulé autour de son cou.

– Nan mais t'es tarée ! Ai-je crié en essayant de la retenir.

Trop tard. Elle a déroulé la bande, dévoilant quatre points de suture récents alignés sur du tissu cicatriciel plus ancien. Aucune blessure ouverte, aucun saignement, aucune trace de la balle, hormis cette cicatrice rose et luisante. J'en suis restée bouche bée.

Lexa a souri, visiblement ravie de ma réaction.

– Tu ne crois pas qu'ils risquent de se poser des questions ?

– Mais tu saignais tellement ! Comment... ?

– Oui, le sang coulait trop fort pour que ma peau se régénère. Mais, une fois recousue ( Lexa a haussé légèrement les épaules et a mimé le geste d'ouvrir un petit livre.) Abracadabra ! Être ce que je suis n'est pas entièrement sans avantages

Ses mots reflétaient l'insouciance, mais son expression, elle, trahissait l'inquiétude, et elle observait de près mes réactions pour voir comment je prenais tout ça, comment je prenais la réalité de son existence.

– Minute, je voudrais juste..., ai-je dit en m'approchant, et j'ai posé le bout des doigts sur la cicatrice de son cou.

Curieusement, le contact de la peau ferme , tendue et douce m'a semblé plus convaincant que ses paroles. Ses yeux ont glissé sur mon visage, puis ils se sont détournés, ne sachant où se poser, lorsque j'ai effleuré le bourrelet formé par l'ancienne cicatrice sous les fils noirs et piquants des points de suture. Ma main s'est attardée un peu sur son cou, pas sur la cicatrice en elle-même, mais sur la peau lisse embaumant le loup, juste à côté.

– Bon, d'accord, ai-je repris. Il faut de toute évidence que tu disparaisses avant qu'on t'examine. Mais si tu signes ta décharge contre l'avis des médecins, ou si tu files à l'anglaise, ils essaieront de te retrouver.

– Non, a-t-elle objecté avec un grimace. Ils s'imagineront que je suis une pauvre fille sans assurance. Et c'est vrai, en ce qui concerne l'assurance, du moins.

Autant pour la subtilité.

– Tu te trompes. Ils penseront que tu t'es enfuie pour couper à la thérapie. Ils croient que tu t'es tirée toi-même dessus, à cause de...

Lexa a eu l'air perplexe.

J'ai désigné ses poignets.

– Oh, ça ! Ce n'est pas moi.

J'ai froncé les sourcil. Je ne voulais pas dire quelque chose comme : « Ça va, je comprends, tu sais », ou « Tu peux m'en parler, je ne te jugerai pas », parce que, honnêtement, ce n'aurait pas été mieux que Indra, qui pensait _a priori_ que Lexa avait voulue se tuer. Mais, d'autre part, ses cicatrices n'étaient pas celles qu'on attrape en trébuchant dans un escalier.

Elle a frotté pensivement son pouce contre l'un de ses poignets.

– C'est ma mère, celle-là. Et l'autre, à côté, mon père. Je me souviens qu'ils ont compté à rebours, pour être certains de trancher ensemble. J'ai un phobie des baignoires, depuis.

Il a fallu un moment pour que le sens de ses paroles pénètre mon cerveau. Je ne saurais dire si c'était la manière neutre, presque insensible, dont elle avait parlé, l'image de la scène qui flottait dans mon esprit, ou simplement le contrecoup de toute la soirée, toujours est-il que j'ai été prise d'un étourdissement. Ma tête s'est mise à tourner, les battements de mon cœur se sont amplifiés démesurément dans mes oreilles, et je me suis sentie heurter le linoléum gluant du sol.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée sans connaissance. En rouvrant les yeux, j'ai vu simultanément le rideau bouger et Lexa se précipiter sur son lit en pressant son bandage contre cou. Un infirmier est apparu. Il s'est penché au-dessus de moi et m'a aidée à m'asseoir .

– Ça va ?

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'était évanouie. J'ai refermé, puis rouvert les paupières, puis j'ai répété l'opération jusqu'à ce que les trois têtes de l'infirmier flottant côte à côte se résolvent en une seule. Alors j'ai commencé à mentir

– Il y avait tout ce sang, quand je l'ai trouvée, et... _ohhhhhhh_...

La pièce tournait encore un peu, et je n'ai eu aucun mal à rendre mon _ohhhhhhh_ très convaincant.

– N'y pense plus, a suggéré l'infirmier en me souriant avec une grande gentillesse. Sa main m'a paru un peu trop proche de ma poitrine pour que ce soit fortuit, ce qui m'a incitée à mettre en œuvre le plan que je venait d'imaginer.

– J'ai... une chose un peu gênante à vous demander, ai-je murmuré, et je me suis sentie rougir. Est-ce que je pourrais vous emprunter un... un pyjama de l'hôpital ? Ma – euh – mon slip est...

– Oh ! S'est écrié l'infirmier ( sans doute d'autant plus embarrassé qu'il avait cherché à flirter avec moi). Oui, absolument. Je reviens tout de suite.

Et il est réapparu effectivement quelques minutes plus tard, une tenue d'hôpital couleur vert vomi pliée sur le bras.

– C'est peut-être un peu grand, mais il y a un cordon que tu peux, tu sais...

– Merci. Ça ne vous gêne pas si je me change ici ? Elle dort.

J'ai eu un geste pou Lexa, qui feignait avec beaucoup de naturel d'être assommée par les médicaments.

L'infirmier a disparu derrière le rideau. Lexa a ouvert un œil amusé.

– Tu lui as raconté que tu t'étais pissée dessus ? A-t-elle chuchotée malicieusement.

– Toi, la ferme ! Ai-je sifflé, furieuse, en lui envoyant les pyjama à la tête. Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils ne comprennent. Tu me dois un fière chandelle là !

Grimaçant un sourire, elle a glissé le pyjama sous le drap mince et elle s'est tortillée pour l'enfiler, puis elle a arraché derechef le pansement de son cou. Elle a détaché le bracelet du tensiomètre de son bras, le laissant retomber sur le lit, avant d'ôter prestement sa blouse d'hôpital et de la remplacer par la veste de pyjama. Le moniteur cardiaque a émis un couinement irrité, et les lignes sur l'écran sont devenues toutes plates, annonçant le décès de Lexa à tout le personnel.

– Il faut partir, a-t-elle dit en franchissant le rideau. Elle s'est arrêtée une seconde pour s'orienter. J'ai entendu un brouhaha d'infirmière provenant de derrière les rideaux au fond de la pièce.

– Mais elle était sous _sédatifs_ , a protesté la voix d'Indra, dominant les autres.

Lexa m'a saisi la main du geste le plus normal au monde et m'a tirée derrière elle dans la lumière crue du couloir. Comme elle n'était plus couverte de sang, mais vêtue d'un pyjama d'hôpital, personne n'a bronché en nous voyant avancer côte à côte et dépasser le poste des infirmières pour gagner la sortie. Je suivais son esprit lupin analysant la situation. L'inclinaison de la tête me disait les sons qu'elle écoutait, celle de son menton les odeurs qu'elle percevait. Elle s'est frayée un chemin entre les groupes de gens et nous a guidées jusqu'au grand hall de l'entrée.

Un air de country sirupeux coulait des haut-parleurs, et j'entendais mes baskets chuinter sur le hideux revêtement de sol bleu foncé à carreaux. Les pieds nus de Lexa ne faisaient aucun bruit. A cette heure avancée de la nuit, le hall était vide, sans même une hôtesse à l'accueil. Je me sentais ivre d'adrénaline que je m'imaginais pouvoir voler jusqu'à la voiture de mon père. La zone toujours pragmatique de mon esprit me rappelait que je devais téléphoner au garagiste, pour qu'il aille récupérer ma propre voiture, mais cela ne me contrarier pas outre mesure. Lexa monopolisait mes pensées. Ma louve était magnifique et me tenait la main : je pouvais mourir heureuse.

Puis je l'ai sentie hésiter. Elle s'est arrêtée, les yeux fixés sur la nuit menaçante derrière les portes vitrées.

– Il fait très froid, dehors ?

– Sans doute pas beaucoup plus que quand je t'ai amené ici. Pourquoi – ça fait une différence ?

Son visage s'est assombri.

– C'est limite. J'ai horreur de cette période de l'année. Je peux sans cesse passer d'une forme à l'autre, a-t-elle répondue d'un ton douloureux.

– Ça fait mal, de changer ?

Elle a détourné les yeux.

– A l'instant, je veux être humaine.

Moi aussi, je voulais qu'elle le soit.

– Je vais mettre le moteur en marche et allumer le chauffage. Tu ne resteras pas dans le froid plus d'une minute.

– Mais je ne sais pas où aller, a-t-elle dit d'un air un peu désemparé.

– Où habites-tu d'ordinaire ? Lui ai-je demandé.

J'avais peur qu'elle ne me parle d'un endroit misérable, comme le refuge pour sans-abri, en ville. Je supposais qu'elle ne vivait pas avec ses parents, qui lui avaient tranché les veines.

– Chez Anya – une des loups. Nous sommes nombreux à aller vivre chez elle quand elle est transformé. Mais si ça n'a pas encore eu lieu, le chauffage risque de ne pas être allumé, et je pourrais...

J'ai secoué la tête et j'ai lâché sa main.

– Pas question ! Je vais chercher la voiture, je te ramène à la maison avec moi.

Ses yeux se sont élargis.

– Mais, tes parents... ?

– Ce qu'ils ignorent ne les tuera pas, ai-je répliqué en poussant la porte.

Lexa a fait la grimace devant la bouffée d'air froid qui s'est engouffrée dans le hall et elle a reculé en enroulant ses bras autour de sa poitrine. Elle s'est mordue les lèvres, frisonnant, et m'a adressé un sourire incertain.

J'ai marché vers le parking sombre. Je me sentais plus vivante, plus joyeuse et plus effrayée que jamais auparavant.

* * *

Voilà, voilà c'est la fin de ce septième chapitre. Alors des idées pour la suites de l'histoire ?

Réponse aux reviews :

Roxdrama : oui elles se sont enfin rencontrées. Pour la meute...

: Maintenant tu as un élément de réponse. Mais tu en quelque sorte dans la bonne voie.

Guest : Ah... Et maintenant tu as une idée ? Merci ça fait plaisir !

Voila je vous dis à la semaine prochaine !


	8. Le soir

Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit ?, Et Bonne Année

Voici le chapitre 8. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté depuis longtemps, (depuis 2/3 semaines), mais j'ai eu ce que les auteurs appellent la « page blanche ». Je n'ai pas écris pendant 2 semaines cette histoire, j'ai eu de l'inspiration pour une autre histoire. J'ai déjà écris 4 chapitres pour l'autre histoire mais j'attends d'avoir finis Winter Is Coming pour vous poster l'autre ( et oui ce sera du Clexa)

En faite j'ai écris ce chapitre au moins 6-7 fois avant qu'il me plaise et qu'il soit susceptible de vous plaire. D'ailleurs vous verrez la température à chaque chapitre (et nan ce n'est pas mon coté météorologue qui ressort..). C'est normal pour l'histoire.

J'ai aussi une idée qui peut (peut-être) vous plaire. C'est de faire cette histoire ensemble. Je m'explique, à la fin de chaque chapitre je vais vous laissé le choix entre 3 suites différentes (a,b ou c). Vous pouvais répondre par mp et dans les commentaire en disant a,b ou c. Au début, les choix ne changeront pas beaucoup, mais, après ils seront très diversifiés.

Voila, je vous laisse avec ce (petit) chapitre de « transition » !

(Réponses aux commentaires en fin de chapitre)

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Le soir

Clarke: 59 ° C (= 15 ° C)

– Tu dors ? A murmuré Lexa tout doucement, mais sa voix inhabituelle dans le silence de ma chambre m'a paru percer l'obscurité comme un cri.

Je me suis retournée sur mon lit pour me rapprocher d'elle. Elle était allongée par terre, pelotonnée au fond d'un amas de couvertures et d'oreillers. Sa présence si étrange et si merveilleuse emplissait la pièce toute entière, m'envahissait. J'ai songé que je n'arriverai sans doute plus jamais à dormir sans elle.

– Non.

– J'peux te poser une question ?

– C'est déjà fait.

Elle a médité la chose un instant.

– Ok, je peux t'en poser une deuxième ?

– Tu viens de le faire.

Lexa a poussé un gémissement et elle m'a lancé un petit oreiller. Le projectile a décrit une courbe à travers l'espace illuminé par la lune avant de heurter ma tête sans dommage.

– Putain !

– D'accord, d'accord, je me rends ! C'est quoi ta question ?

– Tu as été mordue.

Ce n'était pas une question. Malgré la distance, je sentais sa curiosité, la tension dans son corps. Je me suis enfoncée plus profondément dans mon lit, comme pour fuir cette affirmation.

– Je sais pas.

– Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? M'a-t-elle demandé un peu plus fort.

– J'étais toute petite, à l'époque, ai-je expliqué avec un haussement d'épaules qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir.

– Moi aussi, j'étais jeune, mais je savais ce qui se passait. (Je n'ai rien répondu.) C'est pour ça que tu t'es laissée faire ? Parce que tu n'avais pas compris qu'ils allaient te tuer ?

J'ai fixé le rectangle obscur de la fenêtre nocturne perdue dans mes souvenirs de Lexa louve. La meute tourbillonnait autour de moi, grondent l'une des loups, son collier de fourrure hérissé de glaçons, restait en retrait et m'observait en frémissant allongée dans la neige, sous le ciel blanc qui noircissait, je ne la quittais pas des yeux elle était splendide, sombre et sauvage, et son regard vert avec ses touches de jaune luisait d'une complexité que je ne pouvais même pas commencer d'entrevoir il émanait d'elle la même odeur puissante, sauvage te musquée que de ses congénères. Encore maintenant, alors qu 'elle était couché là, dans ma chambre, je percevais, malgré le pyjama d'hôpital, malgré sa nouvelle peau, sa fragrance de louve.

Un hurlement s'est élevé au-dehors, suivi d'un autre, et le chœur nocturne a retenti, magnifique même en l'absence de sa belle voix plaintive. Mon cœur s'est emballé, étreint d'une nostalgie déconcertante. Puis j'ai entendu Lexa gémir en sourdine, et cette plainte pitoyable, mi-lupine mi-humaine, a infléchi le cours de mes pensées.

– Ils te manquent, les autres?ai-je murmuré.

S'extrayant de sa couche improvisée, Lexa s'est levée. Sa silhouette féminine s'est découpée étrangement contre la fenêtre.

– Non. Je veux dire oui. Je ne sais pas trop. Je me sens... barbouillée ? Comme si ce n'était pas ma place ici.

 _Bienvenue au club !_ J'ai essayé d'imaginer ce que je pourrais dire pour la réconforter, mais je n'ai rien trouvé qui ne sonne pas faux.

– Pourtant, c'est bien moi, ça, a-t-elle insisté en désignant son corps du menton, et je n'ai pas compris qui de nous deux, elle cherchait à convaincre. Elle est restée près de la fenêtre pendant que les hurlement atteignaient leur crescendo, faisant monter des larmes au coin de mes paupières.

– Viens ici me parler, lui-ai-je dit dans l'espoir de nous changer les idées. (Lexa s'est tournée à demi, sans révéler l'expression de son visage.) Il fait froid par terre, tu vas attraper un torticolis. Grimpe sur le lit, avec moi.

– Et tes parents ? A-t-elle objecté comme à l'hôpital. J'allais lui demander pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tant, quand, je me suis rappelée de son histoire avec ses propres parents et les reliefs luisants des cicatrices sur ses poignets.

– Tu ne les connais pas.

– Où sont-ils ?

– A un vernissage, je crois. Ma mère est peintre.

– Il est trois heures du matin, a-t-elle déclaré d'un air dubitatif.

– Arrête de discuter et viens ici, ai-je ordonné d'une voix plus forte que prévue. Je te fais confiance pour que tu te tiennes convenablement et que tu ne tires pas toutes les couvertures à toi.

Elle hésitait encore.

– Allez, dépêche-toi, avant qu'il ne reste plus de nuit du tout...

Elle a ramassé docilement l'un des oreillers qui jonchaient le sol, mais elle s'est arrêtée à nouveau, indécise, de l'autre côté du lit. La pénombre de la chambre me laissait tout juste deviner l'air lugubre avec lequel elle contemplait le territoire interdit. Je balançait entre être séduite par sa réticence à enter mon lit, et froissée de ne pas lui sembler, de toute évidence, assez sexy pour qu'elle se rue dans les draps.

Enfin, elle est venue me rejoindre. Le lit a craqué sous son poids. Elle a fait une grimace et elle s'est installée à l'extrême bord, sans même se glisser sous les couvertures. Je percevais mieux, à présent, son léger parfum lupin et de sapins, et j'ai poussé un étrange soupir de contentement. Elle a soupiré, elle aussi.

– Merci, a-t-elle dit.

– Je t'en prie.

C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que j'étais là, une fille au corps instable dans mon lit. Et pas n'importe qu'elle fille, la plus belle fille que j'ai vue jusqu'à ce jour, ma louve. Je revoyais sans cesse la lampe de la terrasse s'allumer, me la révéler. J'ai frissonné, parcourue d'un curieux mélange d'excitation et de nervosité.

Comme enflammée par ma réaction, Lexa a tourné la tête pour me regarder. Ses yeux luisaient dans la pénombre, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de moi.

– Ils t'ont mordue. Toi aussi, tu aurait dû changer, tu le sais.

Les loups tournaient, grognaient dans mon esprit autour d'un corps étendu dans la neige, retroussaient leurs babines ensanglantées, menaçaient leur proie. L'une d'eux – c'était Lexa – la tirait hors du cercle, l'emportait entre les arbres, et ses pas imprimaient dans la neige des empreintes humaines. Je me suis sentie m'assoupir, je me suis secouée pour me réveiller, je ne me souvenais plus si je lui avais répondu ou non.

– Il m'arrive de regretter que cela n'ait pas été le cas, ai-je avoué.

A des kilomètres de distance, de l'autre côté du lit, elle a fermé les yeux.

– Moi aussi parfois, a-t-elle répondu.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, je sais qu'il est court...

Réponse aux commentaires :

L;kim : oui j'adore Lexa !

Sarah3386 : voici l'un de leurs premiers moment... Merci à toi aussi.

Guest : c'est cool que ma fanfic te plaise ! Merci d'avoir cliqué ;p

Jack77 : c'est un très bon résonnement, Lexa t'as donné(e) un début de réponse...

Alors voici les 3 choix pour la suite (ils ont l'air anodin mais ils vont être importants pour la suite..)

Laquelle se réveille en premier ?

A- Les deux.

B- Clarke

C- Lexa

Voila à la semaine prochaine (j'espère) !;p


	9. La forêt

Après un match très très TRES serré,(2 toutes les deux, 6 pour Clarke et 7 pour Lexa), nous allons nous réveiller avec Lexa ! Je suis désolée pour les personnes qui voulaient un autre solution mais c'est la majorité qui l'emporte... Je vous remercie pour votre participation et je vous donne rendez-vous en bas pour le prochain choix. Je suis également désolée pour le temps d'attente...

Disclaimer : The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : La forêt

Lexa : 41°F (5°C)

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je restai un moment immobile, les yeux papillotants, à essayer de comprendre ce qui m'avait tiré de mon sommeil, puis je réalisai soudain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un son, mais d'une sensation : celle d'une main sur mon bras. Les événements de la veille au soir me revinrent tout d'un coup en mémoire. Clarke s'était retournée en dormant, et je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de ses doigts posés sur ma peau.

Ici, auprès de celle qui m'avait sauvée, ma simple humanité m'apparaissait comme un triomphe.

Je m'étendis sur le flanc et la contemplai un moment. Je suivais son souffle lent et régulier qui soulevait les fins cheveux près de son visage. Elle s'abandonnait au sommeil, parfaitement sereine, et ne paraissait pas le moins du monde troublée par ma présence à ses côtés. Cela aussi avait pour moi comme un petit goût de victoire.

J'entendis le père de Clarke se lever et je me figeai, le cœur battant la chamade silencieusement, prête à bondir du bord du matelas sur lequel j'étais perchée s'il venait réveiller sa fille. Mais il partit pour son travail dans un nuage d'après-rasage au genièvre, dont les effluves se clouèrent sous la porte pour venir me chatouiller les narines. Un peu plus tard, la mère de Clarke quitta à son tour la maison, non sans avoir laissé tomber à grand fracas un objet dans la cuisine et juré d'une voix plaisante en refermant la porte. J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'ils s'en aillent, sans même jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de leur fille pour vérifier qu'elle était bien vivante, d'autant qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue à leur retour la veille, au beau milieu de la nuit. Mais la porte de la chambre resta close.

Je me sentais ridicule dans ce pyjama d'hôpital, et, du reste, il ne m'étais pas d'un grand secours par cet affreux temps indécis. Je décidai de m'éclipser. Clarke dormait profondément, elle ne broncha pas lorsque je sortis. Je m'arrêtai sur la terrasse, hésitante, à considérer les brins d'herbe couverts de givre. J'avais emprunté une paire de botte à Clarke, mais l'air froid du matin n'en mordait pas moins mes chevilles, nues contre le cuire. Je sentais presque gronder dans mon estomac la nausée de la métamorphose.

 _Lexa, tu es Lexa_ , m'admonestai-je, en ordonnant à mon corps d'y croire. Il me fallait avoir plus chaud, je retournai dans la maison en quête d'un manteau. Au diable ce temps ! Où était passé l'été ? Dans un placard plein à craquer, embaumant la naphtaline et les vieux souvenirs, je finis par dénicher une volumineuse doudoune bleu vive qui me donnait l'allure d'une montgolfière. Je ressortis avec plus d'assurance. La doudoune me gênée beaucoup, et je m'aventurai dans les bois avec toute la grâce d'un ours polaire dansant la macarena dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Le froid blanchissait mon haleine, mais la forêt, splendide en cette saison **,** flamboyait de couleurs : le jaune et le rouge vif des feuilles mortes craquant sous le pas tranchaient sur le bleu azur du ciel. Je ne les avais jamais remarqués, étant louve, mais tout en me dirigeant vers ma réserve de vêtements, je ,n'en regrettais pas moins ce qui métait devenu inaccessible : si mes sens conservaient une acuité extrême, la brise ne m'apportait plus les nombreuses pistes des animaux dans les taillis, ni la promesse humide d'un air plus chaud d'ordinaire, dans le concert industriel des voitures et des camions sur l'autoroute au loin, je distinguais la taille et la vitesse de chaque véhicule, mais mes narines ne captaient plus à présent que le fumet de l'automne, les feuilles brûlées et des arbres à demi morts, et seul mes parvenait un ronronnement assourdi de circulation.

Louve, j'aurais senti Costia longtemps avant de la voir. Plus maintenant, et elle était presque sur moi quand je perçus une présence toute proche. J'eus l'impression troublante qu'on partageait mon haleine, et le duvet de ma nuque se hérissa. Je tournai la tête et la vis. Elle était grande pour une femelle et sa fourrure blanche paraissait en plein jour jaunâtre, ordinaire. Elle semblait avoir traversé la chasse sans même une égratignure. Les oreilles couchées, la tête penchée sur le côté, elle fixait ma tenue grotesque.

– Shhh, dis-je et je tendis la main, paume vers le ciel, pour libérer les dernière traces de mon odeur vers ses narines. C'est moi.

Costia recula lentement en fronçant le museau avec répugnance, et je devinai qu'elle avait reconnu sur moi l'effluve de Clarke, que je sentais moi-même. Le léger souvenir de son savon parfumé s'attardait dans mes cheveux, la où ils avaient touché son oreiller, et sur mes doigts qu'elle avait tenus.

Un éclair de méfiance traversa le regard de Costia et me rappela son expression humaine. Nos rapports avaient toujours été ainsi – aussi loin que remontaient mes souvenirs, elle et moi avions entretenu une forme de subtile conflit. Je me raccrochais à mon humanité – mon accroche à Clarke – , tandis que Costia accueillait avec joie l'oubli qui accompagnait son corps de louve, et, de fait, elle ne manquait pas de choses à oublier.

Nous nous tenions face à face, dans ces bois de septembre. Ses oreilles bougeaient, captant des dizaines de sons inaudibles pour mon ouïe humaine, ses narines palpitaient en retraçant mon itinéraire. Je ressentis d'un coup, malgré moi, le contact des feuilles mortes sous mes pattes et l'arôme riche, intense et somnolent, de ma forêt en automne.

Costia me fixait, d'un geste très humain compte tenu du fait que me rang dans la meute était trop élevé pour tous autres que Anya ou Gustus ne me défie ainsi. Je crus entendre sa voix dans ma tête m'interroger, comme si souvent dans le passé : _ça ne te manque pas ?_

Je fermais les yeux, occultant simultanément l'éclat de son regard et mes souvenirs lupins. Je songeai à Clarke, là-bas, dans la maison. Rien dans mon vécu de loup n'égalait le contact de sa main dans la mienne. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour composer le texte d'une chanson et le riff de guitare qui l'accompagnait, mais Costia en avait déjà profité pour s'éclipser dans les bois discrète comme un murmure.

* * *

Voila, un petit chapitre cette semaine, mais, je compte faire le prochain beaucoup plus long et avec (beaucoup) plus de Clexa ;p...

Attention voici l'heure du du-duel... Nan voici l'heure du choix :

a- Lexa reste dans la forêt et rentre chez Clarke.

b- Clarke se réveille.

c- Les parents de Clarke rentre plus tôt le soir...

question bonus : cuisine ou salon ? ( oui vu comme ça la question est assez bizarre mais elle prendra tous son sens au prochain chapitre)

N'hésitez pas à laisser votre impression sur ce chapitre...

Voila merci pour toutes les personnes qui me suivent qui me commentent ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Réponses aux guest :

Guest : je crois que ton souhait est exaucé !;p

Codelphine : merci c'est sympa, environ toutes les semaines, mais en se moment j'ai pas mal de DS et donc moins le temps pour écrire...

A la semaine prochaine (normalement…) !


	10. En cuisine

Bouh ! (oui je suis ''légèrement'' en retard, mais bon, vous commencez à avoir l'habitude avec moi non ?;p), voici le nouveau chapitre de Winter Is Coming ! D'après les votes on continu avec Lexa ! Bon pour la question bonus tous est dans le titre !

 _Réponses aux guests :_

 **CLEXA** : Merci, voilà la suite ! ^^

 **Clexa9223** : e te présente la suite !

(j'espère que j'ai oublié personne entre les MP et les guests ^^')

 **Disclaimer : The 100 et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : En cuisine. 41°F (5°C)**

 **Lexa** :

p **récédemment :** _Je fermais les yeux, occultant simultanément l'éclat de son regard et mes souvenirs lupins. Je songeai à Clarke, là-bas, dans la maison. Rien dans mon vécu de loup n'égalait le contact de sa main dans la mienne. Il ne me fallut pas plus d'une seconde pour composer le texte d'une chanson et le riff de guitare qui l'accompagnait, mais Costia en avait déjà profité pour s'éclipser dans les bois discrète comme un murmure._

Sa disparition aussi furtive que ne l'avait été son apparition me rappela soudain combien j'étais à présent vulnérable. Je me hâtai lourdement vers la remise où je serrais mes vêtements. Des années auparavant, Anya et moi avions démontée pièce par pièce pour la rebâtir dans une petite clairière, au plus profond de la forêt.

Dans la cabane se trouvaient un chauffage d'appoint, un moteur de bateau et plusieurs poubelles en plastique avec des noms inscrits dessus. Ouvrant celle qui portait le mien, je sortis mon sac à dos bourré à craquer. Les autres étaient remplies de nourritures, de couvertures et de piles de rechange – l'équipement nécessaire pour survivre en attendant la mutation du reste de la meute –, mais la mienne contenait mon kit de fuite. Tout ce que je gardais là avais pour but de m'aider à réintégrer aussi vite que possible l'humanité. Cela, Costia ne pouvait me le pardonner.

Je me dépêchai de me changer et d'enfiler plusieurs chemises à manches longues superposées et un jean. Je troquait les bottes de Clarke contres des chaussettes de laine et mes bottines de cuir éraflé, saisis mon portefeuille contenant le salaire de mon job d'été et fourrai tout le reste dans le sac. En refermant la porte de l'abri derrière moi, je vis du coin de l'œil une forme sombre.

– Gustus !

Mais le loup noir, notre alpha, avait déjà disparu. Je doutais même qu'il m'ait reconnu : je n'étais pour lui, malgré mon odeur vaguement familière, qu'une humaine dans les bois. Un pincement de regret m'étreignit le fond de la gorge. L'an dernier, Gustus n'étais pas devenu humain dans les bois avant la fin août, et il était possible qu'il ne change pas du tout, cette fois-ci.

Je savais mes mutations comptées, elles aussi. Pour ma part, je ne m'étais transformée qu'en juin. Le décalage étais effrayant avec ma métamorphose précédente en début printemps, lorsque la neige cachait encore le sol. Et cette fois-ci ? Combien de temps m'aurait-il fallu attendre, si je ne m'étais pas faite tirée dessus ce qui m'avait ramener à ma forme humaine, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. Je me rappelais le froid mordant lorsque Clarke s'était penchée sur moi pour presser un tissus contre mon cou. L'été avait disparu depuis si longtemps !

Les teintes vives des feuilles mortes jonchant le sol autour du cabanon me narguaient, me soufflant qu'une année entière s'était écoulée à mon insu, et je compris soudain, avec une certitude glaçante, que cette année était ma dernière.

De ne rencontrer Clarke que maintenant me semblait un coup du sort cruel.

Je me refuser à y songer. Je revins en courant à petites foulées à la maison et vérifiai que les voitures des parents de Clarke n'avaient pas réapparu. Puis j'entrai et restai un moment à roder devant la porte de la chambre, avant de m'attarder dans la cuisine où j'inspectai le contenu des placards, bien que je n'ai pas faim.

 _Avoue-le. Tu te sens trop nerveuse pour y retourner._ Je tenais tant à la revoir, cette apparition acharnait à hanter ma vie sylvestre, mais je craignais également qu'un face à face à la lumière impitoyable du jour ne change la donne ou pire, ne la change pas. Hier au soir, je me vidais de mon sang sur sa terrasse. N'importe qui aurait pu me sauver. Aujourd'hui, je demandais plus que la vie. Sans savoir si elle ne voyait pas en moi un monstre. _Tu es un abomination de la nature. Maudite. Diabolique. Où est ma fille ? Qu'as-tu fait de ma fille ?_ Je fermais les yeux, étonnée de constater que, dans tout ce que j'avais pu perdre jusqu'ici, ne figurait aucun souvenir de mes parents.

– Lexa ?

Je sursautai. De la chambre, Clarke m'appela à nouveau très bas, me demandant où j'étais. Elle ne semblait pas effrayée.

J'ouvris alors la porte. L'ardente lumière de cette fin de matinée illuminait une chambre d'adulte. Plus de gadgets roses ni d'animaux en peluches partout, pour Clarke, si elle en possédait avant. Aux murs, des photos d'arbres, toutes sobrement encadrées de noir. Un mobilier assorti, noir lui aussi, sévère et fonctionnel. Sa serviette et son gant soigneusement pliés sur la commode voisinaient avec un second réveil – noir et blanc, de ligne épurée –, et une pile de livres de bibliothèque. Il s'agissait surtout, à en juger par les titres, d'histoires vécues et de roman policiers, probablement classés par ordre alphabétique ou par format.

Je fus soudain frappée par combien nous étions différentes, elle et moi. Objets, elle serait une horloge digitale sophistiquée, précisément synchronisée sur l'horloge universelle de Londres moi une boule à neige – nuée de souvenirs agités comme les flocons sous le globe de verre.

Je me creusai les méninges à la recherche d'une réplique ne rappelant pas trop le salut d'une prédatrice hybride.

– Bonjour, parvins-je finalement à articuler.

Clarke se redressa et s'assit dans le lit. Ses cheveux frisottants d'un côté étaient de l'autre tout aplatis contre son crâne, et ses yeux claires ne cherchaient pas à dissimuler son ravissement.

– Tu es toujours là ! Et tu as trouvé des vêtements, pour remplacer le pyjama, je veux dire.

– Je suis allée les chercher pendant que tu dormais.

– Il est quelle heure ? Ohhhhhh ! Je dois être grave à la bourre là, non ?

– Ça dépend, tes cours démarrent à onze heures ? Demandais-je avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Clarke poussa un gémissement, puis elle haussa les épaules.

– Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais les cours une seule fois, depuis que je suis au lycée. L'année dernière, j'ai même eu un prix, une pizza gratuite ou un truc comme ça.

Elle sortie du lit. Au grand jour, sa veste de pyjama soulignait ses formes d'un érotisme insoutenable. Je détournai les yeux.

– Pas besoin d'être si pudique. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais nue.

Elle s'arrêta devant l'armoire et me dévisagea d'un air malicieux.

– Tu ne m'as jamais vue nue, n'est-ce pas _Lexa_ ? Elle a appuyé mon prénom, et, a haussé un sourcil d'amusement.

– Non ! Répondis-je avec précipitation excessive.

Elle sourit au mensonge et sortit un jean du fond de l'armoire.

– Eh ben, tu ferais mieux de te retourner, à moins que tu ne veuilles que ça se produise maintenant.

Je m'étendis sur le lit et enfuis mon visage dans oreillers imprégnés de son odeur. Elle s'habilla. Je guettais les froissements d'étoffe, le cœur battant à dix mille à l'heure.

– Je n'ai pas voulue te voir... Nue, admis-je enfin dans un soupir. Pardon...

Elle se jeta sur le lit, son visage tout contre le mien. Le matelas gémit.

– Tu t'excuses souvent comme ça ?

– J'essaie de te faire croire que je suis une fille bien, dis-je d'une voix étouffée par l'oreiller. Ça m'aide pas trop de devoir t'admettre que je t'ai vue nue, alors que j'appartenais à une autre espèce.

– Je ferai donc preuve de clémence, d'autant que j'aurais dû penser à fermer les stores.

Suivit un long silence, plein de milliers de messages tacites. Sa peau exhalait un léger parfum de nervosité, le matelas transmettait à mes oreilles les battements précipités de son cœur. Rien n'aurait été pour mes lèvres plus simple que de franchir les quelques centimètres qui nous séparaient, et il me semblait percevoir dans son pouls un espoir : _embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi, embrasse-moi_. D'ordinaire, j'étais assez douée pour lire l'état d'esprit des autres, mais, dans le cas de Clarke, ce que je voulais obscurcissait ce que je savais.

Elle eut un petit rire presque inaudible, trop mignon, totalement à l'opposé à l'image que je me faisais d'elle d'habitude.

– Je meurs de faim, dit-elle enfin. Si on allait prendre un petit déjeuner, ou un brunch, plutôt ?

Je me laissai rouler hors du lit. Elle m'imita. Je sentis ses mains se poser sur mon dos pour me guider hors de la chambre tandis que nous progressions pas à pas jusqu'à la cuisine. Le soleil entrant à flots par le panneau vitré de la porte de la terrasse se réfléchissait sur les surfaces blanches du plan de travail et du carrelage et inondait la pièce d'une lumière crue. Je savais où les choses étaient rangées pour avoir déjà explorée les lieux et me mis à sortir ce dont nous aurions besoin.

Clarke ne me quittait pas d'une semelle, ses doigts m'effleuraient le coude, sa main le dos. Je la surprenais à me fixer en cachette. Elle me donnait l'impression de n'avoir pas changée, d'être toujours debout, à l'orée du bois, à la regarder se balancer sur pneu en m'observant, éperdue d'admiration.

– A quoi tu penses ?

Je cassai un œuf dans la poêle et versai, de mes doigts soudain précieusement humains, un verre de jus d'orange pour Clarke.

– A toi qui prépares le petit déjeuner, dit-elle, en riant.

La réponse était trop simple, je n'y croyais pas tout à fait. D'autant plus que j'avais la tête emplie de milliers de pensées tourbillonnantes.

– Et quoi d'autre ?

– Que c'est très gentil de ta j'espère que tu sais faire cuire des œufs.

Ses yeux quittèrent un instant la poêle pour se poser sur ma bouche, et je sus qu'elle ne souciait pas seulement de la cuisine. Puis elle s'éloigna pour baisser les stores, modifiant instantanément toute l'atmosphère de la pièce.

– Et qu'il fait bien trop clair ici, poursuivit-elle dans dans la lumière filtrée par les lamelles des stores, qui striaient ses magnifiques yeux bleus et ses lèvres.

Je reportais mon attention sur la poêle à frire. Je transvasais les œufs brouillés sur une assiette quand le grille-pain éjecta les toasts. Clarke et moi étendîmes simultanément le bras, et survint alors un de ces instants magiques, comme au cinéma, lorsque les mains se joignent et que l'on sait que les acteurs vont s'embrasser. Sauf que mes bras, cette fois, l'entouraient, la pressaient comme par mégarde contre le plan de travail, la clouaient au réfrigérateur, tandis que je me penchais pour attraper les toasts. Ma maladresse m'emplit de confusion telle que ce fut seulement en voyant le visage de Clarke, ses yeux fermés levés, que je compris le moment venu.

Je l'embrassai. Le plus légèrement du monde et sans la moindre bestialité. Et entrepris sur le champ de décomposer toutes les facettes du baiser : comment elle réagissait, comment elle pouvait le comprendre, le frisson qui me contractait l'épiderme, chacune des secondes entre l'instant où j'effleurai ses lèvres et celui où elle rouvrit les yeux.

Elle me sourit

\- C'est tout ce que tu as proposer ? Railla-t-elle d'un ton provoquant, mais d'une voix si douce que je posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, dans un baiser tout différent, de six longues et insupportables années passées sans elle à rattraper. Ses lèvres parfumées d'orange et de désir s'animèrent. Ses doigts remontèrent mes pattes, non mes _bras,_ s'enfoncèrent dans mes longs cheveux, et se nouèrent derrière ma nuque, vivants et froids contre ma peau brûlante et parcourue de frissons. Je me sentais et sauvage et apprivoisée, atrocement déchirée et contrainte d'exister. Mon cerveau ne s'empressait plus de convertir la scène en paroles pour une chanson, ni de la stocker pour y réfléchir par la suite. Pour une fois, la première,

j'étais

ici

et nulle part ailleurs.

Je rouvris les yeux. Rien n'existait plus, hormis Clarke et moi – rien nulle par sinon nous – elle, lèvres serrées, pressées sur le baiser, moi retenant entre mes doigts l'instant fragile comme un oiseau.

* * *

Voilà, voilà ! Voici le premier baisé Clexa ! J'espère que ça vous à plut et je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 11 !

Pour le prochain chapitre

A- Plus long que celui-ci!

B- Même Taille.

Question bonus: un petit retour de Clarke?


End file.
